Ewigwährend
by PippinTuk
Summary: Aragorns Tochter Arcariel wird unerwartet vom Hofe entführt und trifft in ihrem Gefängnis auf einen alten Bekannten ihres Vater und einen seltsam vertrauten Gegner... ANMERKUNG:Es war schwer hierfür eine Kategorie zu finden.Gebt der Story eine Chance ;
1. Bregolas Wildheit

Titel: Manath en egledhron uireb - Ewigwährend Autorin: PippinTuk (scullyphiley@gmx.de)  
  
Anmerkungen: Alle Figuren, die euch bekannt vorkommen, gehören Tolkien. Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon, wenn mir echt Patzer unterlaufen.....ja ich habe den Herrn der Ringe gelesen, 2mal, bin jetzt am Silmarillion und habe den höchsten Respekt vor Mr. Tolkien. Vielleicht denke ich ja genau deswegen, dass das was ich hier schreibe, irgendwie entehrend wäre....... ich hoffe, es wirkt nichts falsch oder gekünstelt, ich würde ich mich sehr über euer Feedback freuen.  
  
Und ich weiß, daß Arcariel technisch keine Halbelbe sein kann und daß ich mich die Kinder von Aragorn ein bisschen zurechtgeformt habe... es wurde aber andererseits aber auch nur ein Sohn namentlich erwähnt im HdR und ich hab einfach meiner Fantasie freien Lauf gelassen.  
  
Und so dumm es jetzt auch klingt... falls jemand meinen Sindarin Titel übersetzen kann, wäre ich ihm wirklich dankbar, weil ich ihn vor ca.1 Jahr geschrieben hatte und nicht mehr nachvollziehen kann, was er bedeutet.  
  
Und einen dicken Knuddler an Silberil, meiner treuen Beta-Leserin :knuddel:.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
"Warum sollte ich des Schwertkampfes nicht mächtig werden?"  
  
Arcariel Silithamrun, erste Tochter des hohen Königs von Gondor, stand ihrem Vater mit in die Hüfte geballten Fäusten gegenüber, wobei in ihrer rechten ein mächtiges Langschwert steckte, dass in einem bedrohlichen Winkel auf Aragorn gerichtet war. Keine Palastwachen waren in der Nähe, denn obwohl sie die Königstochter war, hätte niemand ungestraft ein Schwert auf den König richten dürfen - auch sie nicht. Der erste König in Minas Tirith seit Isildurs Zeiten sollte vor allen anderen beschützt werden.  
  
Doch Aragorn war nicht nur König, in ihm wohnte auch noch der Waldläufer, der ohne Angst und einsam durch ganz Mittelerde gezogen war. Er ließ äußerlich keine Anzeichen dafür entdecken, dass er sich durch seine älteste Tochter auch nur im Mindesten bedroht fühlte.  
  
"Ich sagte nicht, dass du ihm nicht mächtig werden solltest, ich sagte ......."  
  
Mit einer von ihr unerwartet schnellen Handbewegung hatte Aragorn Arcariels Handgelenk umgedreht und mit einem gezielten Druck bewirkt, dass das Schwert mit einem Klirren auf den gepflasterten Weg, auf dem sie standen, fiel. Anscheinend waren die Palastwächter doch anwesend, denn als zwei auf einem kleinen Wachturm zweihundert Meter von ihnen entfernt auftauchten, gab ihnen Aragorn mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass alles in Ordnung sei. "Ich sagte, dass du eines Schwertes erst noch mächtig werden musst. Und das kannst du nicht lernen, wenn du hier nicht weißt," er tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Schläfe," was du damit ausrichten willst."  
  
"Kämpfen," sagte Arcariel trotzig und wollte gerade das Schwert wieder aufheben, als sie merkte, dass es nicht mehr auf dem Fußboden lag. Sie entdeckte es nach einigen verstohlenen Blicken hinter dem Pfeilköcher an Aragorns Rücken steckend. Etwas wütend begann sie danach zu greifen, aber Aragorn nahm sanft, aber bestimmt ihre Hände.  
  
"Wozu?" fragte er.  
  
Arcariel hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht. Ihr Vater, der bei einigen der größten Schlachten direkt an der Front gestanden hatte, wollte von ihr wissen, warum man kämpft? Doch dann verschwand der Lachreiz schlagartig wieder, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie die Antwort selbst nicht kannte.  
  
In ihrem Gesicht konnte ihr Vater wie in einem Buch lesen und er lächelte sanft. "Ja, um zu beschützen, um das zu beschützen, was einem nahe steht, dafür kämpft man. Nicht des Kampfes wegen. Und im Moment haben wir sehr gut ausgebildete Turmwachen. Aber......" setzte er an, als der trotzige Ausdruck erneut in die Augen seiner elfjährigen Tochter trat. ".....ich werde dich ausbilden. Ich werde es persönlich tun, um dir zu helfen, zu verteidigen, was dir wichtig ist. Zu verteidigen, verstehst du?"  
  
Arcariel konnte unmöglich das gesamte Ausmaß der Worte ihres Vaters verstehen, aber sie ließ nickend die Schultern sinken, denn in die Augen von Aragorn war ein Flackern getreten, das ihr wie eine Erinnerung aus einem anderen Leben vorkam. Hatte sie eben noch enthusiastisch mit einem der Langschwerter aus der Rüstungskammer imaginären Feinden nachgejagt, wusste sie plötzlich, dass ihr Vater dies niemals getan hatte. Er war stets gejagt worden. Dieser Satz brannte sich genau in dem Moment, als sie ihres Vaters Hand erneut ergriff, um mit ihm wieder in die Stadt zurückzukehren, unauslöschlich für immer in ihr Gedächtnis ein.  
  
*  
  
Das scheue Tier sprang immer wieder von links nach rechts, doch sie verlor es nie aus den Augen. Jede seiner Bewegungen ließ sie lautlos zucken und immer flacher atmen, bis das kräftige Reh, das auf der kleinen Waldlichtung wie nervös hin- und herblickte, einen Fixpunkt fand. Ein verführerisches frisches Grasbüschel, direkt an der breiten Eiche, die sie am meisten anvisierte. Sie lockerte ihr Schwert, um angriffsbereit zu sein und hatte all ihre Schritte vor ihrem inneren Auge.....  
  
"Jagst du immer noch mit dem Langschwert?"  
  
Arcariel schreckte auf, was das Reh das erste Mal ihre Gegenwart spüren und mit behänden Schritten flüchten ließ. Nur ein leises Rascheln war noch im Dickicht zu hören, als es verschwand.  
  
"Aranor!" zischte Arcariel, als sie sich wütend und etwas erschrocken zu ihrem jüngeren Bruder umdrehte. "Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Die Frage ist: Was machst du hier?" Er setzte ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf, wobei seine stahlblauen Augen - die warmen Augen seiner Mutter - schelmisch aufblitzten. "Hat dir Vater nicht verboten zu wildern?"  
  
Arcariel schnaubte auf und strich sich ein paar dreckige Strähnen ihres ebenholzfarbenen Haares aus dem Gesicht. "Ich wildere nicht. An leblosen Holzscheiben kann ich meine Zielfertigkeiten und meine Reaktionen aber nicht trainieren!"  
  
"Und wo ist dein Bogen?" Aranor war nicht im mindesten beeindruckt.  
  
"Ich.... ich kämpfe ungern mit dem Bogen. Er schafft zuviel Distanz zwischen Jäger und Beute."  
  
"Du willst deiner Beute also in die Augen sehen, bevor du sie meuchelst?" Die tiefe klare Stimme gehörte nicht Arcariels elfjährigem Bruder Aranor. Sie schrak zusammen. "Ich hoffe, dass du das nicht von mir gelernt hast, Tochter."  
  
Arcariel stand sofort aufrecht da, vor Schreck versteift. Doch zugleich regte sich wieder etwas Trotziges in ihr; der Teil, der sich aus Minas Tirith mit einem Langschwert aus der Rüstungskammer der Turmwache herausgeschlichen hatte, das fast so groß war wie sie selbst. Sie hatte für ihre neunzehn Lenze auch keine besonders stattliche Größe erreicht.  
  
"Ich finde es nicht besonders herausfordernd Holz zu erlegen, Vater."  
  
"Und wenn du einer Horde Orks begegnet wärst?" Aragorns Stimme klang wütend - das war er oft in ihrer Gegenwart - doch es war der beunruhigte Unterton, der Arcariel nicht behagte.  
  
"Dann hätte ich noch das hier gehabt!" Sie hob den Zweihänder in ihrer rechten Hand hoch.  
  
"Du kannst das Schwert ja noch nicht einmal halten!" Er nahm ihr die Waffe weg, die sie ihm widerstandslos übergab. "Ein Langschwert ist selbst für die starken Männer der Palastwache nicht leicht zu beherrschen. Mir scheint es nicht so, als ob du bereit wärst, sie zu tragen. Langsam macht es mir sogar Angst, dir auch nur einen Kurzdolch zu überlassen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der König zornig um und hinterließ seine älteste Tochter ihrem Schicksal. Es tobten Wut und Reue in ihr und fochten wie bei all den anderen Lehrpredigten ihres Vaters einen Kampf, bei dem keins der Gefühle das andere überrumpeln konnte. Meistens siegte am Ende leider die Wut. Sie trieb Arcariel zu solchen Unternehmungen, deren Gefahr sie sich durchaus bewusst war.  
  
"Aranor, wieso hast du ihn geschickt?" zischte sie ihrem Bruder halbherzig zu. Er gab dieselbe Antwort wie immer.  
  
"Er schickte mich."  
  
*  
  
Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste Arcariel, dass Versagen nicht in ihrer Natur lag. Sie wusste, dass sie profilieren konnte und auch wenn sie auf die stetigen ermahnenden Ratschläge ihres Vaters zuerst mit Trotz und gewolltem Unverständnis reagierte, wusste sie tief in ihr drin, dass sie seine Ansprüche erfüllen konnte, wenn sie sich darauf konzentrierte. Denn es war ihr wichtig und Arcariel wollte ihre oft widersprüchlich - und spänstiegen Gefühle sie nicht an diesem Ziel hindern lassen.  
  
Und ihr erster Schritt war es in diesem furchtbaren Kleid in den großen Saal zu treten und sich dem Festbankett zu Ehren ihres jüngsten Bruders zu stellen.  
  
Die blassgrüne Wildseide, die ihre Mutter für sie ausgesucht hatte, wollte ihr nicht behagen, die zweistündige Prozedur, mit der ihre Haare gebändigt wurden, waren eine pure Folter für sie gewesen. Doch sie hatte es überstanden und würde auch das hier tun; sie musste ihre Füße nur zwingen, sich zu bewegen und ihr Gesicht, ein herzliches Lächeln aufzusetzen.  
  
Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie die hohe hellhölzerne Tür öffnete, um der Herausforderung entgegen zu treten.  
  
*  
  
Im riesigen Festsaal waren unzählige lange Tafeln aufgestellt, die mit weißen und goldenen Tüchern überdeckt waren. Perlweißes Geschirr zierte jeden Platz und die Fackeln, die im hellen Marmor der hohen Wände angebracht waren, schenkten ein warmes Licht. Am Ende des mittleren - und längsten - Tisches saß das Königspaar, seine Familie und einige andere Ehrengäste.  
  
Arcariel glitt durch die Menge. Als sie vor ihren Eltern stehen blieb, verneigte sie sich förmlich, doch sie erkannte das vertraute Funkeln in den Augen ihres Vaters, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und sie erwiderte es.  
  
"Sei gegrüßt, Vater," meinte sie schmunzelnd.  
  
"Sei auch du gegrüßt, Arcariel." Sie setzte sich auf den für sie reservierten Platz neben Aragorn, dem hohen König von Gondor. "Du siehst gut aus."  
  
Arcariel verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. "Das muss wohl das Erbe meiner Mutter sein."  
  
Aragorn lachte leise. Arcariel war die einzige Person in ganz Mittelerde, die er bei einem solchen Kommentar nicht scholt. Auch Arwen Undomíel hätte er es vergeben, es war aber nicht ihre Art, ihrem Gatten so provokativ gegenüberzutreten. Arcariel hatte diese Eigenschaft voll und ganz von ihrem Vater übernommen - als einziges seiner Kinder.  
  
"Dann ist deine Art offen darauf hinzuweisen, meine Erbin?" fragte er schmunzelnd.  
  
"Oh ja," bestätigte ihn seine älteste Tochter und pustete eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht, "was mich fragen lässt, wie du Mutter dazu brachtest, dich zu heiraten?"  
  
"Sie ist eine der wenigen Elbenfrauen, die Gefallen daran fanden. Außerdem bin ich charmanter als du glauben magst, du Schmeichlerin. Nur dass man bei mir wohl darauf vertrauen kann, dass mein Charme ehrlicher Natur von innen kommt, wenn er einmal hervorscheint."  
  
Arcariel grinste. "Noch eine Eigenschaft von dir, die sich in meinem Erbe niedergeschlagen hat." "Tatsächlich? Und was soll ich aus deiner momentanen Charmelosigkeit schließen?" Er beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihr vor. "Genießt du die Festlichkeiten etwa nicht aus tiefstem Herzen?"  
  
Arcariel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Natürlich tue ich das."  
  
Aragorn lächelte warm. "Ganz meine Tochter. Auch du weißt genau, wann deine dir angeborene Ehrlichkeit angebracht ist und wann nicht."  
  
"Ich glaube, ich weiß es eher selten als oft." Ihr Blick schweifte von Aragorn ab hin zu dem anderen Ende des Saales zu der Tür, durch die sie vor einigen Momenten getreten war. Eine Person kam gerade in den Saal und sah sich um. "Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich dich jetzt nicht so unwissend fragen, wer da in unsere Richtung gelaufen kommt." Alle Plätze an der Tafel außer dem links von Arcariel waren besetzt. Ihre drei jüngeren Geschwister - Aranor, Arniel, Aenar - saßen ihr gegenüber, ihre Mutter war neben ihrem Vater ans Ende des Tisches platziert worden. Wenn diese Person tatsächlich in die richtige Richtung ging . Und das tat sie anscheinend ob der entschlossenen Schritte, die sie an den Tag legte - dann musste sie jemand besonderes sein, um an der königlichen Tafel speisen zu dürfen.  
  
1 "Oh, ich freue mich, dir einen meiner früheren Gefährten vorzustellen, Tochter."  
  
Arcariel hob erstaunt die Brauen. Viel hatte Aragorn ihr über seine Taten und Erlebnisse im Ringkrieg berichtet, aber ihr war es nie genug gewesen. Von den Gefährten hatte sie bisher nur den Hobbit Peregrin Tuk getroffen, der ob seines Schwures Denethor gegenüber immer noch den königlichen Befehlen von Minas Tirith unterstellt war. Viel hatte er ihr berichtet, Geschichten vom Fangorn, Isengard, den Pelennor-Feldern und einige wenige von den schwarzen Toren von Mordor, an denen die letzte Schlacht ausgetragen wurde. Er hätte ihr tagelang erzählen können - er war ein Hobbit, er konnte das tatsächlich - und Arcariel hätte sich nicht sattgehört. Pippin hatte eine sehr unterhaltsame und ausschmückende Erzählweise, die den meisten Hobbits inne war, wenn es um Geschichten ging. Und doch....... sie wollte einen Bericht von jemanden hören, der - das war kein Hobbit - mit Leib und Seele Krieger war.  
  
Sie glaubte, dass ihr Vater ihr einiges verschwiegen hatte aus der Befürchtung heraus, sie könne ein falsches Bild vom Krieg bekommen. Aber konnte er seine Tochter so schlecht kennen, als dass er nicht wusste, dass sie die Gefahr sehr wohl einzuschätzen vermochte?  
  
Arcariels Grübeleien fielen von ihr ab, als sie ihres Vaters Stimme hörte. "Arcariel, das ist Legolas Grünblatt, Thranduils Sohn, aus dem Düsterwald. Legolas, meine älteste Tochter Arcariel." Als ihr Name genannt wurde, blickte sie auf und schaute direkt in ein aufmerksames Paar elbischer grau-blauer Augen, die sie freundlich musterten.  
  
"Ihr habt die Schönheit eurer Mutter und die Augen eures Vaters, werte Arcariel," sagte er sanft und reichte ihr zum Gruß seine Hand, wie es bei den Menschen üblich war. Arcariel nahm sie und lächelte den Elbenprinzen an, innerlich seufzte sie aber laut auf. Sie hatte gewusst, dass diese pompöse Umhüllung sie oberflächlich wirken lassen musste. Wie hielt ihre Mutter das nur aus?  
  
"Das Temperament ist eindeutig das eures Vaters." Verblüfft zog Arcariel die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Verzeiht, werter Elbenprinz, aber wie kann euch mein Temperament vertraut sein?"  
  
"Ihr seid bei meinem Kompliment nicht errötet," konterte der Elb. Arcariel sah sich schon wieder in Problemen. Sie hatte etwas an sich, dass den Begrüßungsakt der ehrenvollsten Gäste in einem Fiasko enden lassen konnte.  
  
Und trotz ihrem Wissen um all das konnte sie sich nicht davor bewahren zu sagen, was sie Legolas auf diese Aussagen erwiderte. "Frauen, die bei Komplimenten, die ihr vergängliches Äußeres betreffen, erröten, kann ich nicht respektieren, weil sie sich für etwas zurecht gelobt fühlen, was ihre Hand nicht erschaffen hat. Andererseits," fügte sie wie sie hoffte diplomatisch hinzu," könnten die Elben das anders sehen." Sie schmunzelte. "Aber nach dreitausend Jahren sollten selbst solch liebreizende Komplimente doch auch langweilig werden?!"  
  
"Arcariel!" ermahnte sie Aragorn streng und sie duckte sich innerlich schuldbewusst und schaute ihren Vater kurz zerknirscht an, doch Legolas hob lächelnd eine Hand. "Ihr müsst mich entschuldigen, werte Königstochter," sagte er, als er sich neben Aragorn stellte, "ich habe die dreitausend Lenze noch nicht erreicht und finde Schmeicheleien, die das Äußere hübscher Elbenfrauen angeht - oder Halbelbenfrauen - noch äußerst unterhaltsam. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir diese trivialen Vergnüglichkeiten."  
  
Arcariel zerfloss innerlich vor Scham, was sie sicher nicht getan hätte, wäre ihr Vater nicht anwesend gewesen und wäre das hier nicht ein offizielles Bankett zu Ehren der Geburt des siebenten Mitglieds der Königsfamilie, der vor einem Vollmond das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte.  
  
Arcariel sah den Elben, wie sie hoffte, sehr gönnerisch an. "Es sei euch gewährt."  
  
"Ich danke euch vielmals, Prinzessin." Er lächelte Aragorn breit an, der aufgestanden war, um seinen alten Kameraden freundschaftlich zu umarmen. "Eine sehr herausfordernde Tochter hast du, Aragorn."  
  
Arcariels Vater lachte, aber sie wusste, dass sie spätestens morgen früh eine private Audienz durch den König erwartete, der ihre Erziehung betraf. "Du solltest Amadon kennen lernen. Er ist das Mitglied der königlichen Familie, das uns im Moment alle am meisten fordert. Arwen wird gleich zurückkehren, sie bringt ihn gerade ins Bett."  
  
"Der kleine Prinz verschläft seine eigenen Ehrenfestlichkeiten?"  
  
Aragorn und Legolas redeten noch weiter, doch Arcariel konnte sich darauf nicht recht konzentrieren. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Elben zu beobachten, der soeben angekommen war und der die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vater auf sich gezogen hatte, was ihr die Möglichkeit gab, ihn zu inspizieren.  
  
Dies war also Legolas Grünblatt, der Elbenkrieger aus dem Düsterwald. Ein Meister in Pfeil und Bogen, was Arcariel ob ihres Favorisieren des Nahkampfes nicht besonders beeindruckte, aber er hatte viele gefährliche Situationen durch seine scharfen Elbensinne erkannt und sehr zum Gelingen der Mission der Gemeinschaft beigetragen. Und außerdem war er laut ihrem Vater - der solche Details für sie für weniger wichtig hielt - im Nahkampf auch nicht übel. Außerdem hatte Legolas auch ihrem verbalen Nahkampf standgehalten - den sie mit allen um sich herum zu führen schien - und er hatte es auf eine Weise getan, die Arcariel sowohl irritierte als auch erstaunte. Er hatte eine respektvolle Rückzugstaktik angewandt, die mit der ihr innewohnenden Ironie weder seiner noch ihrer Ehre Schaden zukommen ließ. Eine interessante Strategie.  
  
Doch auch wenn Arcariel jetzt solche Gedanken in ihrem Geist herumgingen musste sie zugeben, dass es sein Äußeres war, das ihr zuerst aufgefallen war. Sie kannte Legolas nur aus den väterlichen Beschreibungen, nie hatte sie das intensive Strahlen, das von seinen Elbenaugen ausging, vermutet. Seine Augen waren sofort ihr Fixpunkt gewesen.  
  
Er trug edle Stoffe, eine nachtblaue Brokattunika mit Hosen aus schwarzer Wildseide. Die dunklen Garben ließen sein Haar, das aus hellem Feingold gemacht zu sein schien, wie der Schweif einer ewigwährenden Sternschnuppe in einer tiefen Winternacht aufleuchtend, aber diese Augen........  
  
Arcariel schalt sich für die für ihren Verstand höchst widersprüchlichen poetischen Ausdrücke, die ihre Gedanken für seine Augen ersponnen. Sie hatte doch kaum etwas von ihm gesehen und auch ihre Mutter hatte sehr intensive Augen, das war für die Elben wohl charakteristisch. Und nur weil er ein Mann und auch noch ein Krieger war und ein wenig von der verbalen Kommunikation verstand....  
  
"Arcariel Silithamrun!"  
  
"Ja?" schreckte sie hoch und blickte in die lächelnden Augen ihres Vaters. "Ich habe deinen Namen jetzt schon zweimal genannt. Würdest du mir bitte den Wein reichen?"  
  
Sie nahm den tönernen Krug und goss ihrem Vater ein. "Natürlich, mein König," fügte sie schelmisch hinzu. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als in die Augen ihres Vaters statt eines amüsierten Funkeln ein verräterischer Schatten aufblitzte. In einem hatte Legolas recht, sie hatte die Augen ihres Vaters geerbt, deswegen wusste sie aus ihrem Spiegelbild, wie Schmerz - und wenn er auch nur von kurzer Dauer war - darin aussah.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Vater?" fragte sie und legte eine Hand auf seine.  
  
Er nickte und der Schatten war wieder verschwunden. "Nur eine Erinnerung aus alten Zeiten. Pass mit dem Wein auf, Tochter. Das ist Auenländer aus dem Nordviertel." Erschrocken registrierte Arcariel, wie das Getränk schon über Aragorns fein gearbeiteten Becker floss.  
  
"Entschuldige bitte." Sie stellte die Karaffe ab, doch bevor sie auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte, war schon eines der Dienstmädchen des Palastes zur Stelle, putzte mit geschickten Händen den königlichen Weinbecher und das Tischtuch ab und war mit einer tiefen Verbeugung vor Elessar schon wieder in der Menge verschwunden.  
  
Arcariel nahm sich vor, den Rest ihrer Tollpatschigkeit für den verbleibenden Abend auf ein Mindestmaß zu reduzieren, indem sie schweigend speiste und so schnell wie möglich vom Fest verschwand.  
  
Der Teil ihres Plans, in dem sie sich das Schweigen gelobte, wurde jedoch gleich nachdem sie ihn erstellt hatte durch den Prinz von Düsterwald vereitelt. "Sagt, Arcariel, als Tochter des Königs seid ihr doch sicher schon viel in Mittelerde herumgekommen?"  
  
Arcariel war verwirrt. Was sollte diese Frage? Wollte er sie bloßstellen? Ihr Stolz erwiderte anstatt ihres Respekts. "Ihr, der ihr ebenso Königssohn seid, müsstet doch wissen, dass die Arbeit in einem Hofstaat vor allem die Nachkommen eines Königs von Geburt an durch ihr Blut an diesen Ort bindet. Oder wollt ihr von eurem Einzelfall über alle anderen Adelskinder, die dieses Schicksal nicht teilen, urteilen, werter Prinz?"  
  
Nichts konnte sie sich bei ihrem Ausspruch gedacht haben, doch anstatt von Wut und Empörung trat ein amüsiertes Funkeln in Legolas' Augen, was Arcariel noch mehr erregte. Sie beschloss, dass das Ziehen in ihrem Inneren allein darin seinen Ursprung fand.  
  
"Wie konnte ich so gedankenlos sein?" scholt er sich lächelnd. "Dann lasst uns aufstehen, damit ich euch die Welt außerhalb dieses Palastes zeigen kann."  
  
Arcariel fragte sich, was er damit meinte und fühlte Wut ob seiner Überheblichkeit in sich aufsteigen, doch sie öffnete überrascht und empört den Mund, als Legolas aufstand und sie mit einer elbischen kraftvollen Grazie auf die Füße zog.  
  
"Aragorn, darf ich deine Tochter kurz entführen?"  
  
Aragorn lächelte zu Arcariels Überraschung nur leicht. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass hier eine Verschwörung gegen sie stattfand. "Deine Frage erstaunt mich nach euren scharfen Wortwechseln mit Arcariel sehr, mein Freund, aber nehmt sie ruhig mit."  
  
Arcariel hob ob solcher freien Verfügung über sie, die Königstochter von Gondor, ihre Hände in einer hilflosen Geste, senkte sie aber rasch wieder und warf ihrem Vater nur noch einen letzten verwirrten und wütenden Blick zu, bevor dieser wahnsinnige Elbenprinz sie geschickt durch den Festsaal hinaus ins Freie brachte.  
  
"Wohin.........bringt.......ihr.......mich?" fragte Arcariel atemlos und verärgert. Woher nahm er sich das Recht..........? Er mochte ein Held sein, aber das hieß nicht, dass er über sie frei bestimmen konnte.  
  
Sie hielten so prompt in einer kleinen steilen Seitengasse des fünften Stadtrings - wo auch der Festsaal lag - an, dass Arcariel beinahe gestürzt wäre, doch Legolas fing sie geschickt auf. Perplex lag die sonst so schlagfertige Halbelbe in seinen Armen und blickte hoch in seine Augen....... was macht er nur mit diesen Augen? Blau wie das Meer vor Valinor an einem stürmischen Abend........  
  
"Arcariel?"  
  
"Was?" fragte sie etwas verwirrt.  
  
"Aragorn bringt mich um, wenn er das hier erfahren würde. Zum Glück tut er es nicht......."  
  
Ehe Arcariel auch nur fragen konnte, was Legolas damit meinte, spürte sie schon seine warmen Lippen auf ihren. Schwindelig und merkwürdig gefangengenommen fühlte sie seinen gierigen Kuss und versank in tiefem Nebel puren ..........Sie war nicht imstande sich zu wehren und wollte es auch nicht..........  
  
Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Selbst ein Elbe wie er konnte sie nicht..... Rote Flecken tanzten vor ihren Augen und ihr Instinkt schrie in ihr, dass etwas sehr Unglaubliches nicht stimmte. Legolas' Arme, die sich eben noch warm und beschützerhaft angefühlt hatten, wurden immer enger und einschnürender, sein Kuss wandelte sich von liebevoll zu hart und schmerzhaft, seine Zähne bissen in ihre Unterlippe und ihr entkam nur noch ein hilfloses leises "Vater" als sich ein zermürbend bitterer Geschmack in ihrem Mund breit machte und sie in die Schatten ihrer Selbst fiel.  
  
Ende Kapitel 1 


	2. Gador Verlies

Titel: Manath en egledhron uireb - Ewigwährend Autorin: PippinTuk (scullyphiley@gmx.de)  
  
Anmerkungen: Alle Figuren, die euch bekannt vorkommen, gehören Tolkien. Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon, wenn mir echt Patzer unterlaufen.....ja ich habe den Herrn der Ringe gelesen, 2mal, bin jetzt am Silmarillion und habe den höchsten Respekt vor Mr.Tolkien. Vielleicht denke ich ja genau deswegen, daß das was ich hier schreibe, irgendwie entehrend wäre....... ich hoffe, es wirkt nichts falsch oder gekünstelt, ich würde ich mich sehr über euer Feedback freuen.  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Aragorn vermochte nicht zu leugnen, dass er sich sorgte. Er hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass Legolas sich um Arcariel kümmerte; die beiden schienen sich ob oder gerade wegen ihrer scharfen Wortwechsel sehr sympathisch zu sein. Trotzdem beunruhigte ihn etwas an der hektischen Art, in der Legolas Arcariel ins Freie gebracht hatte. Der Elb hatte eine schnelle Reaktion und einen wachen Verstand, doch solange Aragorn ihn kannte, hatte er nie etwas getan, das so spontan und gleichzeitig unüberlegt wirkte, denn der Sinn eines so hastigen Aufbruchs war Aragorn rätselhaft. Selbst wenn Legolas an Arcariel Gefallen als Frau gefunden hätte - was Aragorn ob seiner väterlichen Position sorgte - wäre das Verhalten seines alten Freundes gegenüber der Tochter des Königs und Gefährten viel höflicher gewesen. Obwohl - das musste Aragorn zugeben - es schwer sein konnte, sich Arcariel höflich gegenüber zu verhalten.  
  
Er scheute sich davor, die Palastwachen nach Legolas, der nicht nur ein alter Freund sondern gleichzeitig Thranduils Sohn und der Kronprinz von Düsterwald war, ansetzen zu lassen, doch auch als er ein paar Schlucke Wein trank, löste sich der Knoten in seinem Magen nicht auf. Aragorn seufzte leise. Arcariel ließ ihm keine Ruhe, nicht eine Sekunde lang tat sie es, war das mentale Band zwischen Tochter und Vater doch fast so stark wie zwischen ihm und Undomíel. Er hätte gewusst, wenn sie sie in Gefahr wäre, das hätte er sicher.  
  
Doch in seinem Bauch breitete sich plötzlich eine Leere aus, deren trügerische Ruhe ihn auf eine subtile, schleichende Art wachrüttelte. Die Gedanken kamen langsam.  
  
Arcariel war nicht ruhig, sie strahlte selbst im Schlaf eine unbändige Energie an ihn aus und ließ ihm ob ihrer Verbindung selten emotionale Ruhe.  
  
Keine Ruhe.......  
  
"Aragorn?!" Er drehte sich aufgeschreckt um und blickte in das Gesicht von Arwen Undomíel, seiner Gattin. "Ich habe Nachricht von einem Boten aus Düsterwald!" Sie wirkte sehr aufgewühlt, was Aragorn um seine sonst so besonnene Gemahlin sorgen ließ.  
  
"Was ist es?" fragte er.  
  
"Legolas konnte heute nicht kommen. Thranduil meldet, er sei seit dreissig Tagen spurlos aus dem Rhovannion verschwunden."  
  
Aragorns Augen weiteten sich vor verblüfftem Unverständnis und einem Keim einer furchtbaren Ahnung. "Verschwunden?" sagte er mit rauer Stimme.  
  
"Ferner berichtet der Bote, daß Legolas' Pferd immer noch in den Ställen des Königs stünde. Thranduil sagt, sein ältester Sohn würde nicht freiwillig das Königreich ohne (Name des Pferdes) verlassen, erst recht nicht ohne Ankündigung."  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte sie den versteinerten Ausdruck auf Aragorns Gesicht. Sie nahm es in ihre Hände und fragte besorgt: "Mein Gatte, was ist los mit dir?"  
  
"Legolas war hier," sagte er kaum hörbar, doch Arwen' scharfe Ohren nahmen es auf, als hätte er es geschrien.  
  
Sie blickte ihn mit Unverständnis und Erschrockenheit an. "Was sagst du......?"  
  
"Und er hat Arcariel mitgenommen."  
  
Arwen konnte gar nicht so schnell folgen, als ihr Mann, der König von Gondor, ruckartig aufsprang und in einem Augenblick den großen Festsaal auch schon verlassen hatte und mit wie gejagten Schritten in die stille Nacht des fünften Stadtringes von Minas Tirith eingetaucht war. Es war zu ruhig. Denn sie ließ ihm niemals Ruhe.  
  
*  
  
Es war kalt. Kalt und hart und ein strohiger Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, als sie langsam aus der Trance, in die sie gefallen war erwachte. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Surrealität erwachte in ihr. Arcariel öffnete die Augen und merkte, dass sie sich anscheinend in einem abgeschlossenen Raum befand. Nicht, dass sie Wände hätte erkennen können, aber die Luft roch muffig, dreckig und abgestanden. Von irgendwoher hörte sie dumpfe Geräusche, von denen sie aber nicht sagen könnte, ob sie lediglich Schritte, Geklapper oder gar der Klang von Stimmen waren.  
  
Sie sah zuerst gar nichts, doch nach einigem Blinzeln merkte sie, dass durch ein paar Ritzen dieses Lochs flackerndes Licht drang, irgendwo da musste eine Tür sein. Es war rötlich wie von Flammen, schwarz sah sie Staubkörnchen durch die Luft tanzen. Und durch diese Wolke erspähte sie schemenhaft, dass etwas auf dem Boden lag..... die wagen Schemen einer Person.  
  
Sie wollte näher rücken, erleichtert darüber, nicht ganz allein in dieser surrealen und völlig unbegreiflichen Situation zu sein - sie wusste nicht mal ansatzweise, sie hier hergelangt sein konnte. Doch es ging nicht.  
  
Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu merken, warum dies nicht möglich war und spürte dann mit schockierter Klarheit die Eisenringe um ihre Hände, die an dicken Ketten an der Steinmauer befestigt waren. Sie, Prinzessin von Gondor, Tochter von Elessar........  
  
'Ganz egal, wer meine Vorfahren sind,' dachte sie halb panisch, halb rasend vor Wut. 'Ich bin Arcariel Silithamrun, eine Waldläuferin und Kriegerin, man kann mich doch nicht in Ketten.......'  
  
Ob der Zwecklosigkeit ihrer Gedanken, die die Realität nicht ändern konnten, stieß sie einen verzweifelten, schrillen Schrei aus und zerrte mit aller Kraft ihres Zorns auf die gesichtlosen Peiniger an den Ketten. Die Schmerzen an ihren Handgelenken, wo das Metall in ihr Fleisch schnitt, ließen sie trotzig wimmern.  
  
Doch auch wenn ihr Anfall von Befreiungsdrang und Hilflosigkeit sie nicht von dem eisernen Gefängnis befreit haben mochte, hatte sie doch ihren Mitgefangenen dazu gebracht sich zu rühren, der sich wohl erst jetzt der Anwesenheit von Arcariel bewusst geworden war.  
  
"Das nützt nichts," hörte sie seine sanfte, aber irgendwie erschöpft wirkende Stimme. Vielleicht ließen ihn die dicken Wände und der Nebel von Staub in der Zelle auch nur matt klingen. "Es wird niemanden dazu bringen, euch zu befreien oder die Ketten dazu, zu verschwinden." Etwas an der Stimme kam Arcariel bekannt vor, und es verwirrte und erfreute sie, etwas Vertrautes unter soviel Fremden zu erspähen. Und doch fand sie es beunruhigend, woher sie die Stimme des Mannes kannte.  
  
"Ich kann aber nicht anders, wenn ich eingesperrt bin," seufzte sie leise.  
  
"So fühle ich auch, aber nach drei Tagen ohne Essen fällt mir selbst das Sprechen schwer. Obwohl nach drei Tagen Schweigen die Ruhe eine viel schwerwiegendere Last ist."  
  
Er schien sich zu rühren und Arcariel beobachtete ihn. Seine zwar verdreckten und teils zerrissenen Kleider waren - soweit sie das in dem, dumpfen Zwielicht erkennen konnte - von edler Art und sein langes Haar fiel wirr über seine Schultern. Sein Gesicht konnte sie nicht erkennen, aber aus seinen Haaren blitzte etwas Spitzes heraus......  
  
Arcariel atmete überrascht ein. "Ihr seid ein Elb?" fragte sie erstaunt. "Ja, und ich werde euch wohl enttäuschen müssen, aber anscheinend bin ich der einzige meiner Art hier. Außer......."  
  
Er blickte auf und fahles Licht fiel auf sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht, das zum Teil von Blut und Schmutz bedeckt war. Arcariels Herz setzte einen Sprung aus und in den Tiefen ihres Denkens dämmerte der Schatten einer Erinnerung.  
  
"Ihr seid ebenfalls eine Elbe!"  
  
"Halbelbe," brachte Arcariel stockend heraus, "das solltet ihr eigentlich wissen.........Legolas Grünblatt."  
  
**  
  
Der gesamte Raum war in vollkommene Dunkelheit gehüllt. Nur in einer Ecke befand sich ein schwarzer, klobiger Kronleuchter, dessen dicke, alte Kerzen ein dumpforangenes Licht schufen, das die Gestalt, die in dieser Ecke auf einem großen Stuhl saß, schemenhaft erkennen ließ.  
  
Ein lautes Knarren war zu hören, die dicke Eisentür des Zimmer wurde geöffnet, doch vom Flur her, der nur durch einige in dieser späten Stunde spärlich glimmende Fackeln, welche in die Seitenwände eingelassen waren, beleuchtet wurde, drang nur wenig Licht in den Raum.  
  
"Ist sie bereit?" Eine breite, seltsam das Innere wie das Äußere beherrschende Stimme kam aus der Ecke des Zimmers. Sie klang lauter, als es die magere, kümmerliche Gestalt im Licht der Kerzen vermuten ließ.  
  
"Ich glaube, der Zustand ist bald erreicht," antwortete der Besucher, dessen eigentlich volltönender Bariton geradezu kläglich und dünn gegen die Stimme des Anderen wirkte. "Jedoch," fügte er etwas zögerlicher hinzu," scheinen die Schmerzen ihr nichts auszumachen."  
  
"Schmerzen, hah!" Als die Person von dem kerzenbeschienen Fleck aufstand und sich direkt vor ihren Redepartner stellte, wirkte sie mit einem Mal viel größer. Ob es mit dem einem Sonnenkranz gleichendem Kerzenlicht zusammenhing, das sie von hinten beschien oder nicht, auf jeden Fall schüchterte diese Tatsache und der verächtliche Klang in ihrer Stimme die Besucher immens ein. "Sie weiß nur noch nicht, was Schmerzen sind! Diese Lektion hat der große König Aragorn sie noch nicht gelehrt in ihrem kleinen behütetem Leben. Ich werde sie bald besuchen."  
  
"Jawohl, Herr," sagte der Besucher und verneigte sich tief in erzwungener Ehrerbietung, was man ob der Dunkelheit kaum wahrnam. Ein zweiter Besucher fragte vorsichtig: "Und was ist mit dem Elben....... braucht ihr.........?"  
  
"Narren!" Der Herr stieß das Wort mit einer solchen lauten Schärfe aus, dass der Zweite wie als hätte sein Körper einen anderem Herrn die Treue geschworen als sich selbst, sofort zu Boden ging.  
  
"Der Elb wird nicht gefressen! Fast dreitausend Jahre Wissen liegen in ihm! Außerdem ist er der Thronfolger Düsterwalds. Und das ist kein Zufall. Ich habe noch etwas mit ihm vor. Aber zuerst...."  
  
Das dämonische, verzerrte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht schienen die anderen zu spüren, obwohl sie es nicht sehen konnten und sie duckten sich noch etwas mehr, ob der Bösartigkeit, mit der es beladen war, welche noch größer und gefährlicher als ihre eigene, stumpfsinnige Rohheit zu sein schien.  
  
"Zuerst die Prinzessin."  
  
***  
  
"Ich habe was getan?"  
  
Legolas war trotz seines geschwächten Zustandes noch in der Lage ob der Beschuldigungen von Aragorns Tochter - zumindest behauptete sie, dass sie das wäre - ärgerlich zu werden.  
  
"Wieso sollte ich euch entführen und mich daraufhin selbst in Ketten legen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Vermutlich irgendeine Art von Hinterlist."  
  
"Eine Hinterlist, bei der ich mich aushungern lasse?" Legolas schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Wann habt ihr gesagt, seid ihr entführt worden? Gestern?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht." Es fiel dem Elbenprinzen auf, dass jedes seiner Argumente mit dem gleichen Satz seitens Arcariel beantwortet wurde, 'Ich weiß es nicht'. Vielleicht war sie wirklich sehr verwirrt und er beschloss seine Wut etwas zu zügeln, bis ihre grundloser Zorn auf ihn verblasst war.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich bewusstlos war," stieß Arcariel trotzig hervor. "Aber es muss lange gewesen sein, meine Hände sind völlig taub."  
  
Sie rüttelte zur Bekräftigung ihrer These noch einmal an den schweren Ketten an denen sie hing.  
  
"Ich spüre meine Hände ebenso nicht mehr," sagte Legolas sanft, aber Arcariel schien sein - seiner Meinung nach fast unmöglich aufzubringendes - Mitgefühl einfach von sich abprallen zu lassen. "Nachdem war ihr getan habt, habt ihr auch kein Recht mehr, irgendetwas zu spüren!"  
  
Leise Wut stieg in Legolas hoch. Ob Königstockter oder nicht, das arrogante Benehmen dieses Mädchens machte ihn noch verrückt. "Und was habe ich genau getan, an das ich mich nicht erinnern kann, Hochehrwürdigste? Bin ich mit Pfeil und Bogen in euer Gemach eingebrochen und habe euch geknebelt und auf mein Pferd geworfen?"  
  
Überraschenderweise folgte auf seine Frage keine beleidigende oder abwehrende Antwort, stattdessen blieb Arcariel stumm. Das machte den Elben neugierig und er beschloss den Spieß noch weiter herumzudrehen.  
  
"Was habe ich getan?" fragte er noch einmal, diesmal mit einem Grinsen in der Stimme. "Habe ich......"  
  
Arcariel stiess ein Knurren aus. "Ihr habt mit euren Lippen meine vergewaltigt."  
  
Legolas lachte überrascht auf. "Ich habe euch geküsst? Ihr müsst geträumt haben!"  
  
"Seit ich hier bin, wünsche ich mir, in dieser Zelle lägen irgendwelche spitzen Dinge, die ich nach euch werfen könnte!"  
  
"Und", bohrte er beharrlich ob der Sicherheit weiter, dass Arcariel rein gar nichts nach ihm werfen vermochte. "dann habe ich euch mit einem Kuss entführt? Wie romantisch."  
  
"Ich bin ohnmächtig geworden," gab sie kleinlaut zu und fügte, als Legolas den Mund aufmachte, um dazu etwas zu sagen, schnell hinzu:"Nein, nicht diese Art von Ohnmacht. Ich wollte nicht geküsst werden, ich kannte euch bis zu jenem Abend nur vom hören. Ich wehrte mich, aber da war etwas Übermächtiges, was mich zwang, mein Bewusstsein zu verlieren, wie eine mich überrollende schwarze Wolke."  
  
Etwas an Arcariels Schilderungen kam Legolas schmerzlich bekannt vor und seine spöttelnde Laune ihr gegenüber verflog mit einem Mal. Er hatte wohl zu lange gegrübelt, denn Arcariel fragte - anscheinend unruhig geworden - leise: "Was ist mich euch?"  
  
Gerade als Legolas antworten wollte, wurde mit einem lauten Knarren die Tür der Zelle geöffnet.  
  
**  
  
Das Fest war bald abgebrochen worden, und jeder Soldat, der in Minas Tirith verfügbar war, wurde beauftragt, die mögliche Thronerbin Gondors zu suchen. Die Umgebung wurde tagelang durchforstet, Kunde an anliegende Gebiete und selbst an fernere weitergeschickt, doch nichts war gesehen oder gehört worden. Auch Legolas - nach dem die Suchtrupps ebenso Ausschau halten sollten - war verschollen und Aragorn schickte ebenso dem König des Waldelbenreichs Botschaften zu, die auf ein baldiges Treffen abzielten. Schließlich waren es nicht nur ihre Kinder gewesen, die entführt worden waren, sondern besonders im Falle von Thranduil ihr einziger Thronfolger, denn im Gegensatz zu seinen jüngeren Geschwistern hatte nur Legolas die lange Ausbildung und vor allem die Kampferfahrung in sich, um König vom Düsterwald werden zu können.  
  
Aragorn hatte dunkle Ahnungen, ein düsterer Zauber musste es sein, der zwei so bekannte Gesichter aus den vielen Augen zweier so mächtiger Königreiche entziehen konnte. Aber was ihn noch mehr sorgte, war die immer noch anhaltende Stille in seinem Kopf.  
  
Er saß in dem Schlafzimmer seines jüngsten Nachkommen - Amanon - und wiegte ihn sanft und nachdenklich in seinen Armen, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
  
"Herein.... Besucher der späten Stunde."  
  
Der Türspalt öffnete sich ein wenig und das schüchterne Gesicht eines der Dienstmädchen trat zusammen mit dem sanften Licht eines Kerzenständer daraus hervor - soweit man es erkennen konnte, hatte sie es doch in einer tiefen Verbeugung vor Aragorns Blicken versenkt.  
  
"Entschuldigt, werter Elessar, dass ich euch jetzt noch stören muss, aber ein Besucher ist eingetroffen und er bestand darauf, euch sofort zu sehen. Ich bat ihm eines der Quartiere an, doch er bedankte sich nur und bestand darauf euch noch heute Nacht zu sprechen." Aragorn nickte das Mädchen - eine sehr junge Dienstmagd - mit einem sanften Lächeln an. "Ich danke euch. Ich glaube euch, dass ihr euer Bestes gegeben habt und es wird wohl ein wichtiger Besucher sein, wenn er trotzdem an seinem Plan festhält. Bringt ihn herein."  
  
Das Dienstmädchen verbeugte noch einmal tief und verschwand wieder. Aragorn gab seinem jüngsten Sohn einen Kuss und legte ihn in seine Wiege, während er erneut Schritte vernahm und - als er sich umdrehte - in das besorgte Gesicht eines alten Freundes blickte.  
  
**  
  
Arcariel hatte im Gegensatz zu Legolas noch Kraft in sich und weigerte sich, dem Verhör, dem sie sich unterziehen musste, auch nur im geringsten Masse Folge zu leisten. Stattdessen beantwortete sie jede Frage mit einer Gegenfrage, denn wer auch immer die Person vor ihr war - sie war die Königstochter und auch wenn schon ihr Einsperren allein ein unverzeihbarer Fehler war, so hatte dieser Mann ihr Auskünfte zu geben, wo sie sich befanden und vor allem warum.  
  
Nicht, dass sie irgendetwas erfahren hätte.  
  
Sie war von ihren Ketten befreit worden und bevor sie Luft holen konnte, in neue gelegt worden. Ihr sich-zur-Wehr-Setzen hatte nichts eingebracht als Reibestellen an ihren Handgelenken und ihrem Hals und auch ihr Rufen nach Legolas - dem einzigen Bekannten an diesem seltsam schrecklichen Ort - wurden einfach nur ignoriert.  
  
Und auch als sie durch die halbdunklen Korridore geführt wurde, Treppen hinauf und wieder hinab, durch unzählige Türen, die gleich daraufhin hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen wurden, und sie schon längst vergessen hatte, wo sie war und langsam zu merken begann, dass die Situation vielleicht doch ernsthafter war, als sie geglaubt hatte - sie wehrte sich fortwährend und weiterhin schenkte man ihr keinerlei Beachtung.  
  
Ihre Begleiter - es waren vier oder fünf - waren allesamt verhüllt. Ihre Hände waren grob an ihren Armen und zerrten an ihren Ketten, doch sie hätte nicht sagen können, was sie waren. Sie gaben nichts von sich als einige gemurmelte Grunzlaute, wenn sie dem Wächter einer der unzähligen Türen - der jedesmal ebenso verhüllt war - irgendeine Art Stichwort zugrummelten und die schweren Eisentüren mit einem gewaltigen Quietschen geöffnet wurde und mit einem Knall, der durch Mark und Bein ging und die Gefangenschaft, in der sie sich befand, praktisch auf grausame Art und Weise ausschrie, wieder hinter ihnen geschlossen wurden.  
  
Ihre Beine schmerzten, doch sie bewegte sie trotzig weiter - etwas anderes wäre ihr wohl kaum übrig geblieben - und ein stechend muffiger Gestank, der sie brennend husten ließ, durchzog das ganze Gebäude und ein dreckiger Staub wurde jedesmal aufgewirbelt und in ihr Gesicht geblasen, wenn sich ihre grobe Eskorte stampfend mit ihr fortbewegte.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie in den schwarzen Gemäuern unterwegs gewesen war - unbewusst war ihr aufgefallen, dass keine Fenster vorhanden waren, nicht ein einziger Hinweis, dass noch etwas anderes existierte als dieses dumpfe Grau - aber irgendwann wurde der Gang etwas breiter und die große eiserne Tür vor ihnen schien nicht ganz so abgewetzt wie die anderen und drei Wachen warteten vor ihr. Sie wirkten kräftiger und vor allem größer als alle anderen Personen, die sie bisher gesehen hatte und sie trugen eine merkwürdig fremde Uniform mit schweren Helmen. Ihr Visier hatte nur kleine Augen-und Luftlöcher und nichts ließ auf ihre Identität schließen.  
  
Nach einigen grummligen Sätzen öffnete sich auch diese große Tür und Arcariel wurde hineingestossen. Das 'Rumms' dieses sich schließenden Eingangs hinter ihr wirkte noch gewaltiger als bei den anderen.  
  
Sie hustete, auf dem kalten glatten Boden liegend, doch bald merkte sie, dass die Luft hier nicht von Staub durchzogen war. Sie war klar und kalt und hatte trotzdem nichts Erfrischendes an sich. Nichts außer einigen Kerzen, die nur kleine Stellen des Raums enthüllten, war zu erkennen. Auch hier keine Fenster. Oder es war Nacht und sie sah sie nicht. Arcariel hatte keine Ahnung, welche Tageszeit es war, geschweige denn welcher Tag. Kurz flackerte die weiße Stadt vor ihrem inneren Augen auf und sie merkte, dass es ihr schwer fiel, sich in solcher Dunkelheit ihr helles, von Ehre gezeichnetes Zuhause vorzustellen. Sich ihren Vater..... Aragorn... sie spürte zum ersten Mal, dass sie nicht mehr wusste was er dachte. Sie hatten immer ein unterbewusstes, stets existentes Band besessen, das ihre anderen Brüder mit ihm nicht inne hatten. Doch jetzt.....  
  
"Steh auf, Elessars Tochter."  
  
Irgendwo vor ihr erklang eine Stimme und Arcariel war erstaunt und erschreckt zugleich, in diesem merkwürdig fremden Raum die Sprache des Westrons erklingen zu hören.... aber sie hörte weder Schritte noch das Rascheln von Kleidung. Dennoch schien der Satz eindeutig in diesem Zimmer erklangen zu sein.  
  
Widerwillig leistete sie der Aufforderung Folge und fügte gleich hinzu: "Wer seid Ihr, der Ihr glaubt mich einzusperren und mir Befehle erteilen zu können?"  
  
"Nein, nicht gut." Eine schemenhafte Gestalt erschien im Kerzenlicht rechts von ihr - Arcariel war sich sicher gewesen, daß die Stimme irgendwo links von ihr erklungen war. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir bewusst ist, aber ich habe im Moment die Macht über dein Leben. Würdest du einen guten Start mit mir nicht vorziehen?"  
  
Die Stimme klang auf merkwürdige Art sanft und einschläfernd, nicht so unangenehm wie Arcariel es sich gewünscht hatte, sie zu empfinden und so dauerte es einen Moment bis sie den Sinn der Worte der Gestalt vor ihr durch den Schimmer ihres Klanges verstanden hatte. Und ihr Widerstand regte sich wieder.  
  
"Ich werde mich nicht einschüchtern lassen und vor allem werde ich nicht nett zu Euch sein, nachdem Ihr mich so behandelt habt! Und eure Stimme.... ich werde nicht darauf hereinfallen."  
  
"Was ist mit meiner Stimme, werte Königstochter?" Arcariel versuchte sich zu wehren, doch die Sanftheit durchdrang sie, umhüllte sie und das sich wehrende Selbst von ihr war zwar immer noch resistent, aber es wurde nicht gewaltsam gebrochen, sondern umlullt, wie als würde es in einem merkwürdig angenehmen und doch grausam verschleiernden Nebel einfach verblassen. Sie musste hier weg.  
  
Und da sie es körperlich nicht konnte, unternahm sie geistig einen weiteren Versuch. Ihr Vater.... sie malte sich im Innern - es war schon fast schmerzhaft anstrengend - sein Auftreten aus, seine glänzende Rüstung, die er bei festlichen Anlässen trug, seine geflügelte Krone, die blauen, manchmal strengen, manchmal sanften und in einigen Fällen auch verschmitzten Augen, die sie von ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild kannte. Ihr Vater, der sie reuen und wüten ließ, aber den sie auch als so ziemlich einzigen Menschen des Hofstaats zum Lachen bringen konnte. Ihr Zimmer... die hohe weiße Decke, die mit fallenden, verschlungenen Blättern und Ranken bestickten silbrig-weißen Gardinen, die des Nachts nie wirklich dunkel wurden, wenn der Sternenhimmel Minas Tirith überdeckte. Noch immer gab es keine Sterne über Minas Morgul.... eine unsichtbare dunkle Wolke, von der man des Tags nichts sah, hing Nachts dort und verdeckte ihr silbriges Licht. "Du wirst es hier nicht finden, Arcariel. Jedes Licht in deinem Kopf wird ausgehen." "Was wollt Ihr von mir? ....." schrie die verzweifelte Stimme in ihr heraus. Doch gleich darauf siegte der Trotz wieder. Es war, als würde sie immer mehr zerreissen, und jede Seite von ihr für sich verletzbarer und hilfloser sein, als beide gemeinsam, doch sie konnte sie nicht zusammenhalten. "Doch egal was es ist, ihr werdet es nicht bekommen. Mein Vater wird nach euch suchen, und er wird euch finden! Und dann...."  
  
Arcariel war zu sehr in ihrem zornigen Versuch verstrickt sich von der fremden Bedrohung, die sie so unsichtbar umgab zu befreien um zu merken, dass ein lautes Quietschen hinter ihr erklang.  
  
"... werdet ihr vernichtet werden, denn er wird...."  
  
"Habe ich euch nicht gesagt, dass niemand mich stören soll?"  
  
"Hört mich jemand....seid Ihr....."  
  
"....er wird mit einer Armee kommen, einer Armee größer als eine, die ihr je erbauen könntet. Ihr könnt nicht so viel Macht haben, wenn man vorher noch nie von euch gehört hat." Arcariel merkte, wie ihre Argumente langsam ausdünnten, doch was war das für eine Stimme? Niemand reagierte auf sie.  
  
"Arcariel..... Ihr seid..... stark...."  
  
Doch sie war es, die sie durchhalten ließ, zumindest für den Moment. Sie war so sanft und klang erschöpft und sie sprach nicht im Westron ....... es konnte doch nicht.... wie sollte er in ihrem Kopf sprechen? Aber kein Zweifel, die Stimme war die seine. Doch war es wieder nur ein Trick? Was auch immer es war, vielleicht hielt Arcariel deswegen ohne Entschluss ihrerseits rein instinktiv weiter durch. Die eine noch nicht von der fremden Macht bessene Seite in ihr wehrte sich.  
  
"Und er wird nicht allein sein. Der König von Rhovannion wird ihm zur Seite stehen mit seiner Armee, wie zu Zeiten des alten Bündnisses. Sauron wurde gestürzt. Ihr könnt nicht mächtiger sein als Sauron!"  
  
"Kämpfe.... es ist gut so...."  
  
Rumms!  
  
"Ha!" Da war sie wieder, die merkwürdig sanfte Stimme, doch gleichzeitig, mit dem Schließen der schweren Eisentür war es, als würde auch in Arcariels Kopf ein mächtiges undurchdringbares Tor geschlossen werden. So merkwürdig es eben gewirkt hatte, sie sehnte sich nach der bekannten, wenn auch etwas verwirrenden Stimme, die jetzt nicht mehr in ihrem Kopf erklang. Welch seltsame Magie war hier am Werke?  
  
"Ha! Mächtiger! Wer sagt, dass ich mächtiger werden will?" Die Sanftheit war nicht verklungen, sondern war zu einer Art ästhetischen Wut geworden, die Arcariel gleichzeitig bannte und ängstigte. Sie musste hier bald heraus, sonst hatte er sie. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal warum. "Ich bin vollkommen anders."  
  
"Was bist du?" fragte sie zischend und klammerte sich an ihren rebellischen, eigenständigen Teil. "Warum zeigst du dich nicht? Du nimmst deine Dienstboten um mich hierher zu schleppen und schlägst deine gewaltige Tür zu, belegst sie mit einer Art Zauberbann um mir Angst zu machen und versuchst dich durch Säuseln bei mir einzuschleichen! Und dein Gesicht darf ich nicht sehen...... Feigling!"  
  
Sie hätte gar nicht mehr das Gefühl von dem harten Eisenstab gebraucht, der brutal gegen ihre Schläfe geschleudert wurde und sie zu Boden sinken ließ. Das Pochen in ihrem Kopf hätte sich trotzdem eingestellt, auch so wäre sie zusammengeklappt, so stark war die einengende Bezauberung, die die Existenz vor ihr in ihrem Geist veranstaltet hatte. Mit jedem Wort des Widerstandes hatte es einen Hammerschlag in ihr getan, so sanft und so grausam, als wäre es beinahe schön. Als würde sie nicht merken, dass sie unterging.  
  
In dem Moment, als das Schwarz in Arcariel die Macht übernahm, eilten einige der Gestalten herbei und hoben sie brutal hoch. Er lächelte nur und hatte keinen Zweifel mehr. Die Ketten würden bald nicht mehr nötig sein.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ich will noch nicht von einer neuen Macht sprechen. Das wäre zu früh und vielleicht auch zu übertrieben, aber wir sollten die Gefahr nicht unterschätzen." Leise seufzend nahm Aragorns häufiger Gast einen Zug aus seiner Pfeife. Der Rauch verhüllte für einen Moment seine Sorgenfalten, doch das orangerote, flackernde Kerzenlicht zeigte sie gleich wieder, verstärkt durch die Nacht schwarz und tief, als hätten sie sich schon lange an ihrem Platz befunden.  
  
Elessar fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und faltete schließlich die Hände vor seinem Mund, an die Decke blickend. "Eine Gefahr, Mithrandir? Eine Gefahr für wen?"  
  
Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich bin mir in Vielem nicht sicher. Ich hatte ihn nicht gesehen, viel größer und wichtiger schien manches und anderes war um uns..... Saruman, Sauron.... und doch betrifft diese Gefahr nicht sie, auch wenn ich fast denke, dass einer von beiden mit ihm etwas zu tun hat. Es ist die Zukunft, um die wir fürchten müssen. Eine Person, die es schafft, die Thronerben von Gondor und Düsterwald aus dem Herz ihrer beiden Königreiche am hellichten Tag zu entführen, wird mit dieser Macht noch anderes vorhaben."  
  
Aragorn schüttelte leicht und nachdenklich den Kopf. Auf den ersten Blick wurde niemand aus Gandalfs Antworten wirklich schlau, doch er prägte sich seine Worte ein, weil er wusste, dass sie für ihn einen Sinn ergeben würden. Er hatte nur das Gefühl, daß dieser Moment der Erkenntnis ein Moment sein würde, in dem es schon zu spät war, die Fehler auszubessern.  
  
"Mordor?" fragte er mit leiser, rauer Stimme und nahm einen Zug aus seiner Pfeife.  
  
Gandalf hob nachdenklich die Augen zur Decke und blieb einen Moment stumm, nur das Knistern der Kerzen war zu hören. Erneut stieg eine dunkelblaue Rauchwolke vor seinem Gesicht auf, als er antwortete: "Nein, das glaube ich nicht."  
  
"Ein Verräter?"  
  
"In den Augen vieler ist er es sicherlich. Doch es liegt in seiner Natur, das spüre ich, auch wenn wenige damit rechnen würden. Ich glaube, erwarten wird ihn niemand."  
  
Aragorn seufzte. So sehr er Gandalfs Rat schätze, er sorgte sich um das Mitglied ihrer Gemeinschaft - die auch noch nach dem Ringkrieg wie ein ewiger Bund bestehen würde- und vor allem um seine Tochter. Um das Kind, das ihm am Ähnlichsten war.  
  
"Ich verstehe deine Sorge, Aragorn, und auch ich sorge mich, aber wir müssen an der Hoffnung festhalten und warten. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sie umbringen wird."  
  
"Und wer ist er?!" zischte Aragorn und sprang mit einem Mal auf die Füße, nervös durch den fast stockfinsteren Thronsaal schreitend. "Wer ist er? Wo kommt er her?" "Es ist jemand von uns, der den falschen Pfad gewählt hat. Ähnlich Sarumans Weg. Nur ist seiner - wenn auch noch nicht so mächtig - versteckter und deswegen müssen wir umso mehr beide Augen offen behalten." Er beäugte Aragorn besorgt. "Ruhe, Aragorn. Wir werden unser Bestes geben um beide zu finden."  
  
Aragorn schluckte hinunter, was auch immer er sagen wollte und erinnerte sich seiner Position. Wenn er zusammenbrach, brach sein Volk zusammen. Wenn er aufgab, würde es auch unter seinen Leuten keine Hoffnung mehr geben.  
  
"Du hast Recht, Gandalf. Wir werden die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben."  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob er sie je wiedersehen würde. Sie war immerhin - so sehr er niemanden diese Tortur, die er durchlief, gönnte - immerhin die Einzige, die ihm an diesem Ort bekannt vorkam - auch ihm war die Identität seines Entführer verborgen. Das hier waren keine Orks, und vor allem ihr Anführer war etwas anderes, das ihm fremd war. Doch sie war nicht ganz so fremd.... sie war von seinem Volk und er konnte an ihren Augen schwören, dass sie ihres Vaters Tochter war. Seit der Krönung Elessars hatte Legolas nicht mehr die Weiße Stadt gesehen und nur auf diese Weise Kunde von ihr zu bekommen, war grausam. Aber wenn schon keine Hoffnung, sondern eher das Gegenteil davon, dann ein Quell wenigstens etwas Stärke.  
  
Er hatte wenig Kraft, deswegen kamen ihm die plötzlichen inneren Schreie des Kampfes, die er empfing, wie Schläge vor. Hier war es kalt und stickig, als wäre die Luft unsichtbar vergiftet und unangenehm, aber es war stets still gewesen, vor allem in seinem Kopf. Im Laufe seines langen Hungers - den Elben schon besser ertrugen als Sterbliche - verlangsamten sich seine Gedanken und seine Existenz reduzierte sich auf ein pures Dahinvegetieren, ein einfaches Überleben aus dem Selbstzweck desselben heraus.  
  
Ihre inneren Schreie waren Prügel für seine Seele, aber sie weckten ihn auf. Sie ließen seinen Geist wieder sprechen, doch dann war es erneut still. Legolas glaubte, die Stärke zum Empfangen verloren zu haben, bevor er antworten konnte.  
  
Doch dann.... dann war es auf einmal noch stärker. Etwas vollkommen Anderes, als die dunklen vermummten Gestalten, die auch ihn hierher gebracht hatten, sah er verschwommen und schwarz durch ihre Augen. Eine Stimme sanft wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen eines neuen Tages, die Dunkelheit verscheuchend, die Ruhe und Grauen gleichzeitig sein konnte, genau wie der Morgen, der Anfang von Tortur oder Glück sein konnte.  
  
Sie lies sich von seiner ungewissen Verheißung entführen, zumindest ein Teil von ihr. Doch der andere Teil wehrte sich standhaft, stets wissend, dass er bald die Kraft verlieren konnte. Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen, sein Innerstes sammelnd.  
  
"Arcariel.... du bist .... stark...."  
  
Er murmelte ihr Worte des Trostes und der Aufmunterung zu, so weit er sie aufbringen konnte. Sollte das tatsächlich die Erbin von Gondor sein, war es fatal, wenn sie sich gehen ließ. Legolas spürte ihre verzweifelte, junge unerfahrene Seele gegen die Fremde ankämpfen. Doch sie war noch zu schwach und beeinflussbar um allein standzuhalten.  
  
Er kämpfte für sie mit, ihren Geist haltend, sich nur auf sie konzentrierend, die Person vor ihr bewusst ignorierend, auch wenn sie ihn ebenfalls merkwürdig anzog. So als hätte sie auch etwas Bekanntes an sich...... "Arcariel....."  
  
Und auf einmal war es dunkel in seinem Kopf und der Schlag, den er verspürte, war nicht das plötzliche Aufrütteln aus geistiger erschöpfter Meditation, sondern Schmerz und Verschwinden. Zumindest für den Moment war er gewaltsam von ihr abgeschnitten worden. Wie, wusste er nicht, genausowenig, wie der merkwürdige Kontakt entstanden war.  
  
Er konnte sie nicht mehr spüren, er hörte nichts von ihr, bis zu dem Moment, als mit einem Mal - er wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit verstrichen war - die Tür der Zelle gewaltsam aufgestossen wurde und Arcariels zierliche Form auf den kalten Boden geschleudert wurde.  
  
Mit schwerem Klicken wurden Ketten befestigt, doch diesesmal nicht außer seiner Sichtweite, kurioserweise wurde sie genau neben ihm gefangen gehalten. Als die Wächter verschwunden waren, beugte sich der Elbenprinz zu ihr hinüber.  
  
Er spürte kaum noch etwas in seinem Kopf, aber in seinem geschwächten Zustand war es ihm auch nur in der Meditation möglich, die die Eindrücke seiner Umwelt aus seinem Bewusstsein ausschloss, geistigen Kontakt aufrecht zu erhalten. Im Moment schaute er Arcariel an, deren Gesicht von dunklen Flecken übersäht war.  
  
Er spürte ihren Schmerz auch ohne Telepathie. "Arcariel..... geht es Euch gut?" fragte er besorgt und im ersten Moment dachte er, sie wäre bewusstlos, als sie nach einer Weile langsam ihren Kopf hob und in sein Gesicht blickte, nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.  
  
"Ich lebe noch," sagte sie mit raspeliger Stimme. "Vielleicht hatte er ja wirklich nicht vor mich zu töten."  
  
"Ich denke das auch nicht." Legolas war sich nicht vollkommen sicher, aber in seinen langen stillen einsamen Stunden hatte er einige Überlegungen anstellen können. "Ich wüsste nicht, warum er uns so schwächen sollte. Öffentliche Exekutionen und Folter, wie sie vor allem unter den wilden Menschen und den Orks verhängt wurden, haben eine viel geringere abschreckende Wirkung, wenn das Opfer nicht mehr die Kraft inne hat, sich zu wehren."  
  
Arcariel seufzte und machte ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. "Aber was ist er? Er sprach fast nicht, sagte nur, er sei anders..... seine Stimme war viel zu .....sanft..... und da war noch eine Stimme..." Arcariel verstummte, nicht sicher, ob sie sich die tröstenden stärkenden Worte in ihrem Geist nur eingebildet hatte. Doch Legolas nahm ihre Hand und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir helfen kann."  
  
"Du hilfst mir indem du sprichst." Sie wusste nicht, aus welchem Teil ihres Geistes dies entprungen war, aber sie sprach es einfach aus. "In meinem Kopf, aber wie ist das möglich?" Sie schaute beschämt nach unten, sich dafür grämend, dass er merken könnte, wie sehr er den Kampfeswillen ihrer freien Hälfte aufrecht erhalten hatte. "Und es war auch nur ganz kurz."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie es nicht funktionieren konnte. Es ist ein seltsamer Zauber der hier am Werk ist. Ich sandte wohl immer Signale aus.... denn auch wenn ich euch persönlich nicht kenne, ihr tragt einen Teil eines sehr gutes Freundes von mir in Euch, der Euer Vater ist und Euer König ist........ wie auch ihr einmal Köni....." Plötzlich ging ihm in der Dunkelheit, in der sie sich befanden und in der sein Geist sich lange gewandert war, ein Licht auf. "Er - wer auch immer es sein mag, ich habe ihn nie gesehen oder mit ihm gesprochen - hat keinen persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen mich vor.... er will Düsterwald und Gondor beherrschen."  
  
Arcariel runzelte die Stirn. "Wie will er das schaffen, indem er dessen Erben entführt? Außerdem... ich bin nicht die Erbin von Gondor, solange meine Brüder noch leben. Was ich doch durchaus hoffe."  
  
Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich verstehe den ganzen Plan auch noch nicht... aber es ist mir plötzlich sehr klar. Er will Macht über unsere beiden Reiche.... warum, ist mir verborgen."  
  
Die junge gondorianische Halbelbe schnaubte und bließ sich eine verdreckte schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Kein Mensch hatte jemals einer Ausrede bedurft, um Macht zu erlangen."  
  
"Sicher nicht, aber kein Mensch hat jemals so raffiniert getarnt, was er erstrebte. Es liegt nicht in der Natur des Menschen, das was sie sich wünschen heimlich zu erlangen." Er blickte zu Boden und dann wieder direkt in ihre selbst in dieser Dunkelheit noch smaragdgrünen Augen. "Ich habe euch Signale geschickt, weil ihr das Einzige wart, was mir nicht fremd war an diesem Ort, auch wenn ich euch persönlich noch nicht kenne. Und jetzt bitte ich Euch, mir zu vertrauen und zu fliehen. Mit mir."  
  
Arcariel zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Fliehen? Liebend gern, denn ich denke nicht, dass mich hier noch etwas Gutes erwartet, auf dass es sich zu warten lohnt." Sie fügte sarkastisch hinzu:"Wir können unverzüglich aufbrechen, wenn ihr so freundlich wärt, mir die hier abzunehmen." Sie hob demonstrativ die rasselnden schweren Ketten an, welche sie immer noch an die Wand zwängten.  
  
"Ich meinte, so schnell wie wir können," fügte Legolas mit einem Seufzen hinzu und erinnerte sich an dem jungen Aragorn, mit dem sie eine sehr prägnante Ähnlichkeit aufwies. Selbst in Gefangenschaft noch frei und ungestüm wirkend.  
  
"Auch wenn........." fügte Arcariel nach einer Weile an. "Etwas an der Sanftheit seiner Stimme hat mich berührt. Ein merkwürdiger Teil von mir würde gerne wissen was."  
  
"Konzentriert Euch bitte auf den Part von euch, der sich nach der Freiheit von diesen Ketten sehnt. Ich wandle schon fast 3000 Jahre auf dieser Welt und noch nie habe ich eine Zauberei wie diese gesehen. Sie erinnert mich zwar an eine, aber die sind aus Zeiten des dunklen Krieges und ich will sie hier nicht erwähnen........ ich weiß nicht, wer hier zuhören könnte. Und ich möchte nicht herausfinden müssen, dass ich Recht hatte."  
  
Arcariel nickte und stimmte ihm innerlich zu. Sie war sehr erschöpft und lehnte sich gegen die kalte, raue Wand ihres Verliesses und versuchte eine halbwegs angenehme Position zu finden. Sie hatte im Laufe ihres Lebens schon oft in wilder Natur genächtigt, doch es schien ihr ein unmögliches Unterfangen hier Schlaf zu finden, so sehr sich ihr Körper auch danach sehnte.  
  
Und ihr elbischer Teil war zu klein, um auf Elbenart in sich ruhen zu können und auch ohne das behagliche Stillliegen des Körper Kraft schöpfen zu können. Auch Legolas schloss nicht die Augen, doch er schien vor sich auf das im Moment unsichtbare andere Ende des Kerkers zu blicken, aber auf eine Art und Weise, als würde das, was vor seinen Augen lag, nicht existieren. Arcariel kannte dies von ihrer Mutter und sie fragte sich, ob er in diesem Zustand gebannter Meditation, ihre Gedanken empfangen konnte. Doch trotz des engen Bandes, das sie mit ihrem Vater besass, fiel es ihr schwer auf diese Weise spezifische Sätze zu versenden.... es waren meist nur Gefühle oder Geisteszustände, die nie in Worte gefasst wurde, die zwischen ihnen ausgetauscht wurden.  
  
Und unbewusst hatte sie ihm wohl das Gefühl dieses rastlosen Unbehagens gesandt, das sie in diesem Moment verspürte. Er reagierte prompt und sie spürte ein sanftes, tröstendes Lächeln in ihrem Kopf, schwach aber beruhigend.  
  
"Arcariel, du musst dich etwas ausruhen."  
  
Sie hätte ihm gerne darauf geantwortet, die Unmöglichkeit dessen versucht ihm klarzumachen, doch sie wollte ihn nicht in der realen Welt ansprechen, die für ihn im Moment aus seinem Geist im elbischen Schlaf ausgeschlossen war. Er sollte von der hoffnungslosen, verwirrenden Realität nur soviel sehen, wie er musste.  
  
Stattdessen seufzte sie innerlich leicht resignierend ob der Unabänderlichkeit der Situation. Sie hasste Gefangenschaft und nun merkte Arcariel immer mehr, dass sie niemals wirklich gewusst hatte, was diese im Grunde wirklich bedeutete.  
  
Legolas musste ihre Emotion empfangen haben, denn seine Hand umgriff die ihre sanft - so weit er sie unter Beschränkung seiner Ketten zu erreichen vermochte. Ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner warmen Schulter und sie schloss die Augen, etwas beruhigter. Sie wusste nicht, wer dieser Elbenprinz neben ihr war, aber sie nahm sein Angebot des Komforts willig und dankbar an. Wenn auch nur, um ihrer beiden Kräfte nicht sinnlos in Schlaflosigkeit zu verbrauchen, denn sie war sich bewusst, dass Legolas jede unruhige Emotion von ihr im Moment ebenso wahrnahm. Er hatte sich für sie geöffnet und in der gegenwärtigen Situation schien es für ihn unmöglich, diesen Schritt wieder rückgängig zu machen. Zumindest deutete Arcariel dies so.  
  
Sie saß nicht nahe genug bei ihm, um wirklich in seinen Armen einschlafen zu können - was ihr jenseits irgendwelche romantischer Empfindungen noch mehr innere Ruhe gegeben hätte - doch das Gefühl seiner Hand auf ihrer, das weiche Leder seiner warme Schulter an ihrer Wange und seine samtigen goldenen Haare, die ihr ins Gesicht strichen, ließen sie trotz ihres Eingesperrtseins und ihrer verwirrten Emotionen, die seit dem Verhör noch mehr in ihr wüteten, langsam entgleiten, bis sie in einen von dunklen, undurchsichtigen Träumen durchwirkten Schlaf fiel.  
  
* * *  
  
Doch der Morgen war kein friedlicher. Er war dunkel und ohne Zeit wie der Tag vor ihm - und er war einsam. Arcariel merkte bevor sie die Augen öffnete, dass sich Legolas nicht mehr im Raum befand. Nicht nur, weil ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte vom Lehnen an die harte, kalte, steinige Kerkerwand von einem tauben Pochen besetzt war....nein, sie hatte sich schnell an seine geistige Präsenz gewöhnt - schließlich hatte sie ihr Leben lang die beruhigende Anwesenheit ihres Vaters gespürt, auch ohne, dass er vor ihr stand, auch weit in der Wildnis - so dass sie die Leere direkt fühlte, die deren Fehlen hinterließ.  
  
Seine Ketten lagen leer vor ihren Augen und die Sorge, die sie verspürte, wurde nicht mit einer beruhigenden Reaktion seinerseits - ob körperlich oder geistig beantwortet.  
  
Sie hatten ihn geholt.  
  
* * * 


	3. Guruthos Todesangst

Titel: Manath en egledhron uireb - Ewigwährend Autorin: PippinTuk (scullyphiley@gmx.de)  
  
Anmerkungen: Alle Figuren, die euch bekannt vorkommen, gehören Tolkien. Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon, wenn mir echt Patzer unterlaufen.....ja ich habe den Herrn der Ringe gelesen, 2mal, bin jetzt am Silmarillion und habe den höchsten Respekt vor Mr.Tolkien. Vielleicht denke ich ja genau deswegen, dass das was ich hier schreibe, irgendwie entehrend wäre....... ich hoffe, es wirkt nichts falsch oder gekünstelt, ich würde ich mich sehr über euer Feedback freuen.  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Arcariel hatte viele Freunde in den unteren Ringen von Minas Tirith. Manchmal verfluchte sie es, dass egal was sie tat, sie die Königtochter war und man es ihr stets ansah. Es war, als hätte sie eine für alle um sie sichtbare kleine Krone über dem Kopf schweben, derer sie nicht mächtig werden wollte. Sie kannte die Erzählungen ihres Vater und wusste, dass er lange Jahre genauso empfunden hatte, doch sie liess sich selten von ihm helfen. Es war eines, diese weisen Geschichten erzählt zu bekommen, etwas anderes jedoch, sich am Anfang einer dieser Geschichten zu befinden, die alle schon zu kennen glaubten und dachten, erwarten zu können, dass ihre dasselbe Ende nahm.  
  
Alle Weisheit dieser Welt schüttelte sie von sich, um zu zeigen, dass sie mehr war als die Königstochter von Gondor. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie müsste gar nicht diese Mühe investieren, um das zu zeigen. Sie müsste sich nicht mit Absicht so verhalten wie sie es tat - in vieler Leute Augen widerwillig und unbelehrbar - , sie wollte einfach jemand sein, der keine Richtlinien befolgen musste, damit sein Charakter irgendwann so weit war, dass er in die Geschichte passte. Sie glaubte, dass dies mit einem Verlieren ihres eigenen Willens gleichkam und sie wehrte sich mit Händen und Füssen dagegen. Sie konnte keineswegs von sich behaupten, die Zurechtweisungen oder besorgten Blicke vor allem ihres Vater zu geniessen, aber sie sah einfach keinen anderen Weg. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er einmal war wie sie, dass er, falls er so gewesen war wie sie jemals seinen Stolz und seine Ehre behalten konnte und trotzdem das wurde was alle von ihm verlangten.  
  
Sie wagte es nicht, ihren Vater deswegen weniger zu respektieren, so bewunderte sie ihn, aber in diesem Falle war er ein Rätsel für sie.  
  
Sie sass oft in den Wäldern, die Tagesritte von Minas Tirith entfernt waren, doch jetzt, wo die Welt etwas sicherer war - nicht, dass sie sie jemals anders erlebt hätte - liess Aragorn sie ziehen.  
  
Sie sass in einer kleinen Lichtung am Ostufer des Anduins, ihr graues Pferd einem Baum in der Nähe angebunden. Es dämmerte schon und sie wusste, dass sie heute hier nächtigen würde. Ihr kleiner Bruder war mit ihr gekommen und sammelte Feuerholz - nicht, dass sie ihn herumkommandierte, er hatte eine Passion für Lagerfeuer, seit sie ihn auf ihre Ausflüge mitgenommen hatte.  
  
Er wollte immer wissen, was sie in den Wäldern tat und nun glaubte er, dass die Lösung dessen war, dass Arcariel nur ritt und bei Lagerfeuer einige selbstgefangene Fische briet und dann unter den Sternen einschlief. Sie hatte ihm alle ihre Lieblingsplätze gezeigt - sehr weit war sie noch nie gekommen, nicht einmal das angrenzende Königreich Rohan hatte sie jemals gesehen.  
  
Und doch würde er nie verstehen, was sie hierhin trieb. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte an ihren Vater. Als sie die auf dem Waldboden leicht knackenden, junge Schritte hörte, schickte sie Elessar eine Botschaft, dass es ihnen beiden gut ging. Sie sandte ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Gruss und ohne Worte erzählte sie ihm, wo sie sich befanden und was sie hörte und gesehen hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wann es anfangen hatte, doch sie hatte keine Angst vor den Wäldern, nicht weil sie um deren Sicherheit wusste, sondern weil sie niemals wirklich allein war. Sie fragte sich oft, wie es ihrem Vater ergangen war, in den dunklen Zeiten, als es hier von Orks wimmelte und er auf sich gestellt umhergezogen war, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, warten, auf eine Zeit, die er nicht herbeisehnte.  
  
Er hatte ihr im Geiste nie geantwortet und wenn er vor ihr stand wusste sie nicht, wie sie ihn fragen sollte. Doch heute nacht war es anders. Als ihr Bruder das Lagerfeuer anzündete, die Fische ausnahm und vermutlich dachte, dass sie schlief, hegten sich Zweifel in ihr. War all ihr Streben nach Unabhängigkeit, nach Andersheit von den Erwartungen an ihr, nur heisse Luft, wenn sie behütet in Sicherheit aufwuchs? Würde sie jemals wahre Stärke erlangen, wie die, die ihr Vater sie sich mit jedem seiner Lebensjahre, die er einsam wandelnd in der von fremden Gefahren durchzogenen Wildnis verbracht hatte, erkämpft hatte?  
  
Ohne bewusst gefragt zu haben, bekam sie eine Antwort und diesmal war sie so klar, als stünde er vor ihr und sagte es ihr von Angesicht zu Angesicht.  
  
"Du kämpfst jeden Tag, meine Tochter. Und auch wenn dein Leben nicht in Gefahr sein mag, weisst du dich deinen wahren Feinden zu stellen - der Arroganz und der Feigheit."  
  
Aragorn war stolz auf seiner Tochter, mehr als er es vor ihr zugeben wollte, aus Furcht, sie würde dann damit aufhören, den Kampf zu führen, der sie wahrhaft lebendig hielt. Er wusste genau, dass sie nicht glücklich war, aber es konnte fatal sein sich in einem solch jungen Alter - sie war erst zwanzig Lenze auf dieser Welt - wahrhaft glücklich zu schätzen, weil man dann in diesem Glück rasten wollte und sich von jedem Unglück blind stellt und abwendet, nur um diese vollkommene Zufriedenheit für immer zu behalten und ihr dann doch sehr bald müde werden wurde.  
  
Er hatte Arcariel nie erzählt, dass es die Liebe zu seiner Mutter gewesen war, die ihn aufrecht gehalten hat; die Sehnsucht die ihn seit dieser Begegnung erfüllt und deren Erfüllung ihm verwehrt geblieben war. Nur die schmerzhafte Sehnsucht hatte ihn weitermachen lassen, denn hätte er diese Liebe damals schon erlangt, er hätte sie niemals verlassen wollen.  
  
Der Schmerz hat ihn wach gehalten und das war eine Lektion die Arcariel selbst lernen musste. Er war ihr Vater und als dieser erstrebte er jede Pein von seiner ihm so wertvollen Tochter fernzuhalten, doch er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte und durfte.  
  
Als ihn die Erinnerung an dieses seltene klare geistige Gespräch mit Arcariel durch den Kopf ging, fragte Elessar sich schmerzhaft, ob sie die Erfahrung, die ihr dies lernen würde, nun machen würde. Er wollte es so sehr nicht, wie er wusste, dass es nötig war.  
  
Bei seiner Krönung war er froh gewesen über den Frieden der Welt, über die Sicherheit in der seine Kinder aufwachsen würden, doch vor allem seit Arcariels Verschwinden - es war schon fast drei Wochen seitdem - fragte er sich, wieviel Schmerz und Leiden sie durchstehen musste, um stark zu sein für die Zukunft, die sie erwartete.  
  
Doch sein ältester Sohn - Aranor - würde die Krone ergreifen und vermutlich wären alle Vorbereitungen Arcariels ohne Bedeutung für ein Leben als Prinzessin am Hofe, neben ihrem Bruder, den grossen König von Gondor, sollte er einmal nicht mehr auf dieser Welt wandeln.  
  
Er schätzte Aranor, doch in Arcariel sah er eine Kraft und ein Potential, das sein Sohn in dieser Weise nicht innehatte. Aranor war tüchtig und gehorsam, hatte einen starken, beständigen Charakter und war auch durchaus pflichtbewusst und warmherzig, doch Aragorn wusste, dass Arcariel ihm nicht am nächsten stehen würde, wenn sie ihm nicht von allen Kindern am ähnlichsten wäre. Aragorn seufzte. Aranor würde einen guten König machen und er sollte seinen Sohn nicht anzweifeln. Er war sein eigen Fleisch und Blut und wenn auch nur der geringsten Zweifel in ihm herrschen würde, würde das seine zukünftige Stärke als Herrscher beeinträchtigen. Und es war seine Pflicht, dies zu verhindern.  
  
"Elessar!" Ein Dienstbote kam in das Arbeitszimmer Aragorns und verbeugte sich tief. "Eure Gemahlin will Euch sprechen!"  
  
Er nickte und gab dem Jungen mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er Arwen Undomíel hineinlassen sollte. Es verwunderte ihn etwas, dass seine Frau um Erlaubnis bat, mit ihm sprechen zu dürfen, wo er dies für vollkommen unnötig erachtete und ihr dies auch schon oft gesagt hatte. Sie hatte es auch noch nie zuvor getan, aber in den letzten drei Wochen hatten ihn die meisten Menschen um ihn anders behandelt. Selbst Pippin besuchte ihn seltener und wenn er es tat, war seine gewöhnlich aufgeweckte und gesprächige Hobbitart nicht mehr so offensichtlich vorhanden und er verhielt sich eher still und redete leise und vorsichtig.  
  
Aragorn konnte es ihnen nicht einmal schlecht auslegen, war er doch seit dieser Nachricht deutlich nach innen gekehrter geworden, als würde er verzweifelt in seinem Geist nach einer unbewussten Botschaft seiner Tochter forschen.  
  
"Aragorn." Arwen stellte sich neben ihn an seinen Schreibtisch, wo seine Feder zu lange unbenutzt auf einem Stapel von Dokumenten lag, die eigentlich seine Aufmerksamkeit erforderten. "Du wirst gebraucht."  
  
Er blickte hoch zu seiner Frau, die einen besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht trug. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde Aragorn denken, sie hätte Angst, ihn das zu bitten, was sie gleich aussprach. "Es ist eine Epidemie ausgebrochen. Der dritte und vierte Stadtring bringt viele Betroffene in die Häuser der Heilung. Die Heiler wissen nicht, was sie tun sollen, diese Krankheit ist ihnen fremd."  
  
Aragorn schreckte auf und ging sofort auf Richtung Ausgang zu. "Wie lange schon?" fragte er, während ihm seine Frau hinterher eilte. Wie konnte er seine Pflichten so vernachlässigen? Keine Epidemie brach so schlagartig aus, dass er nicht Wort von dem ersten Kranken bekam, bevor noch drei andere folgten, geschweige denn zwei Stadtringe!  
  
"Vor zwei Wochen zeigten sich die ersten Symptome," sagte Arwen leise. Aragorn blickte seine Frau schockiert an und blieb im Gang stehen. "Und wie kommt es, dass ich erst jetzt davon erfahre?" Er legte mehr Zorn in seine Stimme, als er gewollt hatte und den er sicher nicht gegen seine Gemahlin zu richten beabsichtigte.  
  
"Es... es wirkte nicht so, als ob es deine Anwesenheit....."  
  
Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Arwens Hand und küsste sie leicht. "Ich weiss. Ich bin sehr unaufmerksam in letzter Zeit. Verzeih mir. Mein Volk braucht mich."  
  
Arwen nickte und küsste Aragorn sanft. "Ich verzeihe dir, weil ich weiss, warum..... kein Wort von mir wird deinen Schmerz lindern."  
  
"Ich werde weitermachen. Ich habe meine Verantwortung zu lange geleugnet. Und mein Verstecken macht niemanden stärker, am allerwenigsten mich selbst." Er drückte noch einmal ihre Hand. "Ich danke dir für deine Botschaft."  
  
Er eilte zu den Häusern der Heilung und auf dem Weg merkte er, wie die Menschen ihm in Staunen hinterhersahen, als wäre er wieder auferstanden. Aragorn fragte sich beiläufig, wie sehr sie unter seinem plötzlichen Zurückziehen gelitten haben mussten. Hatte er seine Aufgabe nicht schon lange genug inne um zu wissen, dass ein Kehren in ihn selbst in Krisenzeiten wie dienen einem Abwenden vom Volk gleichkommen muss. Er schüttelte einige Hände und sprach den Menschen Worte des Trostes zu, dass er sie nicht mehr im Stich lassen würde. Reue durchfuhr ihn mit einem Schlag, als er den Ort in Minas Tirith sah, der die Ruhestätte der Geschwächten darstellte und der den Frieden und die Hoffnung verkörpern sollten, als ob jedes Leiden hier den Körper verlassen musste.  
  
Alle Betten waren besetzt, oft auch mit zwei oder drei Menschen. Er hatte Bänke gesehen, auf denen sich fünf oder sechs Kinder drängten, doch als er auftauchte sprang ein Funke der Hoffnung in die Augen vieler, doch sah er dazwischen auch Wut und Enttäuschung aufblitzen, dass er es so weit hatte kommen lassen?  
  
Aragorn betete inständig zu Eru, dass er die Hoffnungen der Menschen, die in ihn gesetzt hatten, die Zuversicht, die er für sie darstellte, erfüllen konnte. Denn wer es nicht konnte, wer dann? Ein Herrscher war die einsamste Person des ganzen Volkes, dem war sich Aragorn bewusst.  
  
Er setzte sich zu einer alten Frau an das Bett und nahm ihre Hand. Sie zitterte unter der seinen. "Werte Frau, wie ist eure Name und was fühlt ihr?" fragte er sanft und die Frau öffnete flatternd ihre Augen, erstaunt den König sich um sie kümmernd zu sehen. "Elessar, eure Hoheheit..... Erona, aus dem dritten Stadtring, Herr .... und ein kaltes Schütteln durchfährt meinen Körper, mit jedem Atemzug schmerzt mir das Herz... keinen Hunger oder Durst verspüre ich, noch kann ich essen oder trinken, wenn man es anbietet. Wenn ich schlucke, brennt alles in mir, wenn ich esse, ist es, wie als würden Steine in mir lagern....."  
  
Ob des Leides um ihm und das peinverzerrte Gesicht der Frau vor ihm versuchte Aragorn nachzudenken, doch so sehr er das auch tat, keine Krankheit seines Wissens passt zu dem, was die Alte ihm erzählt hatte.  
  
Sie war bleich und schwarze Flecken wuchsen an ihrem Hals und an ihren Fesseln. Schweiss überströmte ihr Gesicht und ihr Atem war röchelnd und langsam. Alle paar Atemzüge, die sie tat, verfiel sie ihn ein panisch wirkendes Hecheln, das sie gleich darauf Husten liess. Aragorn wollte sein Unwissen nicht zeigen, den Menschen, die er zu lange vernachlässigt hatte, zumindest durch seine Haltung den Mut geben, das sich alles zum Besseren wenden würde.  
  
"Wir müssen Wasser erhitzen und Athelas und Salbei hinzu geben, dass die Kranke dies in einem Bad einatmen soll. Machen wir es ebenso mit den anderen Patienten.Halten wir ihre Stirn und ihre Fesseln kühl mit Bädern aus Heilkräutenr und versucht immer wieder, ihnen warme Suppen zum Essen zu geben und Tee zum trinken," sagte er zu den Heilern, in einem entschlossenen Ton, etwas gegen das Unheil zu tun, das um ihn ständig zu wachsen schien.  
  
Er ergriff auch die andere Hand der alten Frau. "Wann spürtet ihr das erste Mal, dass ihr krank wart?"  
  
"Vor drei Tagen, Herr Elessar." Dann schloss sie die Augen. Aragorn erbleichte und strich über die Stirn der alten Frau. Drei Tage.... und es waren schon zwei Wochen! Wie viele mochten gestorben sein, ohne sein Wissen. Wie musste er gehandelt haben, dass niemand ihm davon berichtet hatte geschweige denn, dass er nichts davon selbst bemerkt hatte, was er am wenigstens geneigt war, sich zu verzeihen.  
  
"Ich schwöre euch, dass ich nicht eher ruhen werden, bis diese Krankheit verschwunden ist," flüsterte er und küsste die Stirn der alten Erona, die nicht mehr röchelte und nicht mehr hechelte. Er senkte den Kopf und sprach ein kurzes elbisches Gebet, das ihre Seele schützen sollte und wagte es nicht mehr, die Augen zu verschliessen und zu ruhen.  
  
* * *  
  
Er hatte sich wohl in zu viel Sicherheit gewiegt. Die Schmerzenschreie der Kreatur vor ihm liessen ihn im Dunkeln lächeln, eine hämische böse Amüsiertheit, die auch trotz der Düsternis in dem Raum zu hören war: in seinem Kopf.  
  
Er wusste genau, dass er es vernahm und so sehr ihn die Reaktion des Elben, der sich am Boden wand, auch befriedigte, er wusste, dass er es heute noch nicht zuende bringen wollte. Nicht, wenn er das erreichen wollte, was er noch vorhatte.  
  
Ja, er hatte noch Grosses vor, grösseres als dieses wimmernde Etwas vor ihm jemals vollbringen würde. Als noch ein Peitschenschlag erklang, hielt er schliesslich den Arm des Dieners von ihm fest, der ihn gerade vollbracht hatte und bedeutete ihm zu gehen.  
  
Um alles von dem Gefühl der Macht auskosten können, der Rache für all die Jahre der Schmerzen und des Alleinseins, die er hatte ertragen müssen. Er hatte es verdient, auf diesem Kerkerboden zu liegen, ohne die Kraft sich zu rühren oder zu schreien oder sich zu wehren, ein einsames wimmerndes Etwas.  
  
Blut verklebte seine perfekten goldenen Haare, seine immer noch starr auf ihn blickenden blauen Augen waren von geschwollener blauer Haut umrahmt, die auch seine Elbenmagie nicht heilen konnte. Seine Kleidung hing nur noch in Fetzen von ihm herab, und der Körper des Elbenprinzen schüttelte sich ob der Kälte und des Schmerzes, die ihn durchfuhren und verzweifelte Tränenspuren klebten an seinen Wangen.  
  
"Das ist das, was du verdient hast," lachte sein Peiniger, der die stundenlange Tortur seit dem heutigen Morgen mit einem Lächeln beobachtet hatte und nun dabei war, selbst Hand anzulegen. Er beugte sich zu dem Kronprinzen hinab und flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Willst du, dass ich dich umbringe? Bettelst du nun um deinen Tod, um nicht mehr das ertragen zu müssen, was du niemals heilen können wirst?"  
  
Legolas röchelte nur und schloss die Augen, so als könnte er damit jede Empfindung, die ihn durchschüttelte, ausschliessen. Ein Schlag durchfuhr sein Innerstes, als der Oberste - vermutlich derselbe, dem Arcariel auch fast unterlegen war - ihn trat.  
  
Dieser lachte. "Ich wusste, dass ich dich nur mit roher Gewalt zähmen kann und ich kann nicht leugnen, dass es ich es durchaus genossen habe, dich zu bändigen. Und nun geh, bevor ich dich umbringe!"  
  
Die schweren Eisentüren öffneten sich mit einem für Legolas feine Ohren schmerzhaften Quietschen, das erneut seinen ganzen Körper mit Pein erfüllte. Er stöhnte auf und unternahm einen sinnlosen Versuch, aufzustehen, denn gleich daraufhin fiel er wieder auf den harten Steinboden. Er fühlte sich, als wäre jeder einzelne Knochen seines Körpers schon gebrochen und alles in ihm zerfetzt worden.  
  
Doch er würde sich nicht von dieser Kreatur umbringen lassen. "Na, das ist aber ein schlechter Platz, um ein Nickerchen zu halten! Desweiteren schlafen Elben doch gar nicht, das weiss ich aus eigener Erfahrung!"  
  
Das liess Legolas kurz aufhorchen, doch er konnte es in der brennenden Wolke des Schmerzes, die ihn umgab nicht einordnen und brach schliesslich zusammen, sich der übermächtigen Pein ergebend und die letzten Stunden seines Lebens vergessen wollend.  
  
Das letzte was er hörte war die zischende Stimme der Person, die ihn foltern lassen hatte - er wusste immer noch nicht wer es war. "Gut, dann stirbst du und deine Begleiterin wird neben dir ruhen...."  
  
"Arcariel!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie seinen Ruf vernahm. Sie trat um sich und wollte sich aus dem eisernen Griff der dunklen stummen Kreaturen befreien, wollte wegrennen und ihn finden, denn es war nicht nur der Name, der in ihrem Kopf erklang, sondern ein Schmerz jenseits ihres Verständnisses. Sie fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen, denn eine Trauer und eine Warnung lagen gleichermassen darin und er verhiess Tod von dem was nicht sterben sollte.  
  
"Legolas!" Sie schrie seinen Namen aus, denn der Schmerz, der sie überkam, war stärker als ihre grösste Befürchtung. Ihre Sorge, als er diesen Morgen verschwunden war, ihre Verwirrung über ihr Gefängnis und auch die Angst, die verspürt hatte, als sie plötzlich aus ihrer Zelle geholt und immer noch durch die Gänge geschleppt wurde, kamen nicht an das heran, was sie nun spürte.  
  
Qual, die sie durchlief, als wäre es ihr Körper, der Dutzende von Peitschenschläge auf nackter Haut hatte ertragen müssen, der kaltes hartes Eisen in sein Gesicht, in den Bauch und den Rücken geschlagen bekam. Der misshandelt wurde bis zu dem Punkt an dem er nur noch das Ende seiner Funktionen erhoffte und vollkommen vergass was das Leben ist, nur noch Schmerzen und Pein sah und spürte.  
  
Und dann empfing sie etwas anderes. Belustigung und eine halbnackte, blutige Kreatur, klar und wimmernd vor ihrem inneren Auge auf dem Boden. Zerfetzte Schönheit, ausgemergeltes Leben innerhalb von Stunden.... Erfahrungen der Jahrtausende am Auslöschen, weise Augen am Schliessen.  
  
"Nein," wimmerte sie bei den Bildern, die sie empfing und die nicht aufhörten ihren Kopf zu attackieren. "Nein... hör auf.... hör auf ihn zu zerstören.... rette ihn.... bitte Legolas.... lebe!" Sie hasste den, der das getan hatte, den der sich amüsierte und sie hasste sich selbst dafür dass sie fast der säuselnden Stimme erlegen war. Sie hasste ihn, denn er es war er der das getan hatte..... und nein... er konnte es nicht.... er hatte es getan, weil Legolas ihr geholfen hatte. Er wollte sie. Und er wollte sie lebend!  
  
Doch sie wollte nicht leben, wenn er wegen ihr gestorben war! Was war sie schon neben ihn? Sie musste sowieso sterben, doch sollte sie weiterleben, wenn er tot war?! Doch was war die Warnung, die von ihm ausging.... was wollte er ihr sagen?  
  
Die schwere Tür wurde laut quietschend aufgestossen und die Bilder in ihrem Kopf wurden durch eine Realität ersetzt, die sie zu Boden gehen liess, sich losreissen - Arcariel wusste nicht, ob man sie los liess, oder ob sie sich freikämpfte, es hatte für sie keine Bedeutung - und sie sank hernab zu dem Prinzen, der die Augen geschlossen hatte. Die grausame Vision der fremden Gedanken in ihr war genau das was sie sah.  
  
Sie beugte sich hernab zu seinen blutverkrusteten Lippen und schloss weinend und betend die Augen. Es konnte nicht.... da, ein feiner Luftzug. Kaum spürbar und doch eine leichte Zuversicht innerhalb dieser stummen grausamen Kälte. "Ich bin hier, Legolas," flüsterte Arcariel in sein Ohr, nicht auf eine Antwort hoffend. "Ich bin hier, du wirst nicht allein sterben. Ich lasse das nicht zu."  
  
"Wie rührend!" Die hämische Stimme, einst so sanft, drang aus dem Dunkel, doch Arcariel schenkte ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit, sich vor Legolas kniend, ihn so gut sie konnte von dem Bösen beschützend. "Ich weiss nicht, ob du mich hören kannst, Legolas, aber....." Sie schloss die Augen und sandte ihm alles zu was sie fühlte, die Verzweiflung, die irgendwo in ihr eine übermenschliche Kraft hervorrief, ihn zu beschützen und kein weiteres Leid zu ihm kommen lassen. Und die flehende Bitte, nicht in ihren Armen zu sterben, durchzuhalten. ".... bitte, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern. Wir werden frei sein."  
  
"Womit du recht haben könntest." Überrascht blickte Arcariel nun doch auf. Natürlich sah sie wieder nur die dunkle Gestalt, die ihre Identität nicht preisgab. Sie wusste, dass dieses Wesen durch und durch böse, aber gleichzeitig war sich Arcariel sicher, dass seine äussere Erscheinung nicht nur das pure Schwarz war, sondern etwas, was sie nicht sehen sollte. Weil sie es wiedererkennen könnte?!  
  
"Was meint Ihr damit?" zischte sie ihm zu, widerwillig, Worte an dieses Monster zu verschwenden, das einem so schönen, starken Wesen solchen Schaden zufügen konnte, bewusst und darüber lachend. "WAS?" schrie sie ihn an.  
  
Wieder dieses Lachen. Arcariel flüsterte Legolas sanft elbische Trostworte ins Ohr, die Erinnerungen - was auch immer es war, was er durchgemacht hat, es war wahrscheinlich schlimmer, als dass man es in Worte fassen konnte - nicht wieder zu ihm zurück lassen wollend. Dann sprach der Peiniger wieder, Sanftheit in seine Stimme einfliessend wie ein Schnitt in Arcariels Mitte. "Ihr könnt gehen. Ich habe keine Verwendung mehr für euch."  
  
Durch all den Hass auf diese Person war es das was Arcariel niemals in Erwägung gezogen hatte und was sie zutiefst verwirrte und misstrauisch machte. Dieses sadistische Wesen wollte seine zwei Opfer gehen lassen, jene, die es doch offensichtlich aus einem Grund entführt hatte. Aus Machtsucht oder reinem Zerstörungswillen. "Wieso sollten Ihr uns einfach gehen lassen?"  
  
Arcariel wollte nicht ihre einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit - die kleinste geringste Hoffnung für Legolas, zu überleben - leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen, aber wenn dies wieder ein teuflischer Plan dieser Kreatur war, die nach dem was sie Legolas angetan hatte - oder antun lassen hatte - nach Arcariels Meinung nichts anderes wollte als Töten und Zerstören, wohin würde er sie führen?  
  
"Weil ich die Welt sehen lassen will, was Legolas, Thranduils geliebter ältester Sohn und Thronfolger, wirklich ist." Er grinste breit und lachte schallend, so dass Arcariel es in ihrem Kopf hörte. "Ein kleines Häufchen Elend."  
  
Arcariels Instinkt sagte ihr, diese Kreatur zu nehmen und ihr das Leben auszuhauchen, die Wut in ihr puren Blutdurst und Hass werden lassend, mit dem sie ihn verprügelte, ausnahm und leiden liess, bis er ebenso wie dieser mutige Krieger in seinen vielleicht letzten Atemzügen, der neben ihr lag, um seinen Tod betteln würde.  
  
Doch ihr Kopf und vor allem ihre übermächtige Sorge um Legolas siegte, ihre Angst, nie wieder aus diesem Gefängsnis herauszukommen, in dem sie beide sterben würden. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinab, mit zittrigen, aber entschlossenen Armen ihn hochhebend und in ihre Arme nehmend. Er war ein Elb, leicht und schlank, aber Arcariel war geschwächt und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen bei dem Reissen in ihren Muskeln, das ihre Arme und Beine durchfuhr, als sie ihn trug.  
  
Sie lief durch dunkle Korridore, das hämische Lachen, das durch die Flure klang, ignorierend, schmerzenden Schritt für Schritt nehmend, ohne zu wissen, wo sie hinlief. Türen öffneten sich vor ihr, als wüsste sie die Lösungswörter, die ihr den Durchgang erlaubten und überall war dieses Lachen, als ginge es von den Wänden aus. Es stärkte ihren Willen zu flüchten, nur umso mehr, auch wenn die Tränen in ihren Augen und das Schmerzen ihres Herzens ihr sagten, es wäre sinnlos, ihre Beine gingen weiter, weil sie es mussten.  
  
Sie sah hinter jeden dunklen Maske der undurchschaubaren Diener ein Grinsen hervorblitzen, so als würden sie ihren Kopf mit Häme und Verachtung füllen, dass sie in solch einer aussichtslosen Situation den Versuch machte, ihr lächerlich unbedeutendes Leben zu retten. Dass die kleine Königstochter den mächtigen Elbenkrieger, der wie ein wimmerndes Kind in ihren Armen lag, tragen musste wie ein Gepäckstück.  
  
'Nein!' rief sie in ihrem Geist und versuchte die Gedanken, die so gnadenlos auf sie herabströmten, von sich weg zu stossen. Sie lief nicht mehr, sie rannte und sie wusste nicht wie. Die ganze Welt bestand nur noch aus dunklen Korridoren, fiesem Gelächter aus fremden verzerrten Grimassen und dem alles verzehrenden Schmerz, der rot hinter ihren Augen ständig pochte, manchmal so schnell, dass es sie von innen fast zerriss, manchmal langsam und zerrend und folternd, so als wäre es bald vorbei.  
  
Doch irgendwie schaffte sie es, indem sie immer wieder auf die Gestalt in ihren Armen herab blickte, blutüberströmt und schon irgendwo zwischen den Welten. Durch pure Willenskraft wollte sie ihn lebendig erhalten und sterben konnte er nicht hier, inmitten der Verwirrung und der Atmosphäre von Folter, Tod und Verachtung, wo sie ihm noch nicht einmal Trost spenden konnte in seinen letzten Atemzügen, weil sie selbst nicht mehr wusste, wie.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Es kostete sie unheimlich viel Kraft, dieses Wort in ihrem Geist auf die Reise zu senden, sein verletztes wirr umher wanderndes Bewusstsein zu finden, und sie merkte trotzdem fast nicht, dass er es empfangen hatte. Bis er die Augen öffnete und direkt in die ihren blickte.  
  
Ganz kurz. Nur einem Moment, kaum fassbar.  
  
Und sie dann wieder schloss. Keine Antwort in ihrem Geist, nichts ausser seine Schmerzen, Pein und Orientierungslosigkeit, doch dieser Blickkontakt erfüllte Arcariel mit etwas Stärke, zu wissen, warum sie hier entlangrannte, nicht mehr ihren eigenen Beinen und vor allem Sinnen vertrauend. Und einen Stich in ihr, dass diese Augen sich nie wieder öffnen konnten.  
  
Mit einem Mal kehrte Arcariel wieder in die reale Welt zurück. Irgendetwas war anders... es waren keine Türen mehr. Endlos wirkte alles, ein endlos langer Tunnel, den sie schon seit Ewigkeiten durchlaufen war. Kein Licht, kein Gelächter, keine krachenden Geräusche ausser ihre leicht pochenden Schritte, als sie weiterlief.  
  
Sie suchte - jetzt wieder ihrer Situation bewusst - verzweifelt nach einem Ausgang, nach einem Hinweis, dass sie bald in Sicherheit waren. Sie schloss die Augen, rannte weiter, ihre schmerzenden Beine ihre Arbeit verrichten lassend, ihre vor Überanstrengung brennenden Arme den gepeinigten Elb weiter tragend und suchte.  
  
Und suchte. Und fand Schmerz und Verzweiflung.  
  
Er ging nicht von ihm aus.  
  
* * * Aragorn ging zu Boden, sich währenddessen gleich wieder auf seine mittlerweile wackelnden Beine aufraffend. Zwei Tage und etliche Stunden hatte er durchgearbeitet, Kräuter gekocht, Kranke gefüttert, gepflegt, ihnen zugeflüstert, verzweifelt versucht etwas gegen das Unheil zu tun, was sich hier im Herzen seines Volkes ausbreitete.  
  
Alle paar Stunden kamen neue Menschen in die Häuser, auch von der fremden Übelkeit gepeinigt und im Laufe seiner Anstrengungen waren viele - vor allem alte Leute und Kinder - unter seinen heilenden Händen, die hier kaum etwas zu bewirken schienen, weggestorben. Einige schienen durchaus Besserungen gezeigt zu haben, junge Menschen, die kräftig waren und in der Blüte ihres Lebens standen, doch Aragorn fragte sich, ob es nur durch seine Anwesenheit geschehen war oder wirklich etwas mit den Massnahmen zu tun hatte, die er und etliche unermüdlich arbeitende Heiler ergriffen, zu tun hatte.  
  
Jetzt stand er inmitten einem Nebengebäude der Häuser der Heilung und im Moment schienen alle Patienten in diesem Zimmer zumindest zu ruhen, ob in erholendem Schlaf oder fiebernder Agonie, wusste er nicht zu sagen. Die Welt schien sich um ihn zu drehen und eine der älteren Heilerinnen legte einen Arm auf seine Schulter und sagte mit leiser Stimme: "Werter Elessar, ruht euch einen Moment aus. Die meisten Menschen sind versorgt und ihr habt so lange gekämpft."  
  
Aragorn wagte es nicht und konnte nicht widersprechen und gab der Heilerin ein müdes Lächeln und bedankte sich bei ihr, mit leicht zitternden Gliedmassen das Gebäude verlassend. Die Sonne war mittlerweile schon fast untergegangen und er setzte sich in die Gärten, die sich den Häusern der Heilung gleich anschloss, lehnte sich an einen Baum und schloss die Augen.  
  
Das Stöhnen und Schreien der Kranken hallte noch schwindererregend in seinem Kopf nach und er fasste sich an die Schläfen auf der Suche nach Ruhe, die sein Geist, der wusste, was noch zu tun war, nicht akzeptieren wollte, sein Körper aber mit jeder Faser seines Seins von ihm brutalst forderte.  
  
Schmerz, Leiden und doch die leise Hoffnung etwas zu tun hatten ihn erfüllt und taten es immer noch. Wenn er den Körpern der Menschen wenig half, dann wenigstens ihren Seelen. Zuerst gab es viele Kranke, die ihm einen leisen unausgesprochenen Vorwurf gemacht hatte, so als hätte er die Krankheit mindern oder gar verhindern können, hätte er früher etwas getan - er fragte sich immer noch, ob das in seiner Macht gestanden hätte. Nie würde er sich verzeihen, wenn es so gewesen wäre.  
  
Doch unermüdlich hatte er gekämpft und sich für jeden Zeit genommen, jedes einzelne seiner Schafe zu hüten und zu pflegen. Doch jetzt war er erschöpft, sein Geist begann sich resignierend fallen zu lassen und sich dem Bedürfnis nach Schlaf hinzugeben.  
  
Sofort wurde Aragorn von Träumen empfangen, die ihm von Schmerz erzählten, den er nicht verstand und der fremd war. Er wehrte sich dagegen, doch ohne Aussicht auf Besserung des Unheils. Und plötzlich war es nicht mehr er, der die Pein empfand, sondern jemand anderes, dessen Schmerz, wenn er vorhanden war, trotzdem sofort zu dem seinen wurde.  
  
Verzweiflung und Dunkelheit, unendliches müdes Irren durch die dunklen Labyrinthe, die unbekannt waren und nur im Geist wirklich existierten. Lang und weiter, endlos.........  
  
"Arcariel......"  
  
Selten wurde ein Wort gesprochen und doch viel mehr gesagt, doch ihre Reaktion auf seinen erschöpften Ruf liess sein Herz gleichzeitig steigen und fallen. Warum war sie in solchen Schmerzen? Und sie lebte noch..... doch .... sie war verzweifelt, von Tod und der Ohnmacht erfüllt, nichts gegen ihn tun zu können. Oder vermischte er seine eigenen starken Emotionen darin, gegen die er sich in seiner völligen Erschöpfung nicht mehr erwehren konnte? Hallozinierte er nur? Seine Müdigkeit tat ihr letztes und selbst seine Träume waren zu schwer für seinen Geist, der nur noch ruhen wollte und so fiel er in den Nebel völliger Schwärze, in den sein ausgemergelter Leib ihn stiess.  
  
* * *  
  
Arcariel wusste nicht mehr, was Licht war und so kam ihr das silbrige Leuchten der Sterne wie das grellsten Weiss vor, dass ihre Augen je erblickt hatten. Geblendet schloss sie sie noch einmal, um wie müde blinzelnd zu sehen, wo sie waren. Sie hatte nicht geruht und war oft gestolpert und fast hingefallen - sie wusste, dass sie sich dem ergeben hätte, wenn sie erst einmal gelegen hätte - doch das zerrende Gewicht in ihrem Armen und das schmerzerfüllte Aufstöhnen des Elben hatten sie daran erinnert, warum sie rannte und nach Freiheit - was auch immer das war - für sie beide kämpfte.  
  
Und dann war diese Vision.... war es wirklich ihr Vater, der ihren Namen im Traum rief oder war es ein Spiel ihres verwirrten Geistes gewesen, der sie mit alten Erinnerungen getrügt hatte? Doch hatte er selten ihren Namen gerufen.... nicht mit diesem Ausdruck, der ihr von Erschöpfung und grossem Leid erzählte, doch mischte sie ihr eigenes Leid nicht in seine Stimme?  
  
Doch dies hatte ihre Gedanken wenigstens so weit von der Auswegslosigkeit abgelenkt, dass sie irgendwann eingeatmet hatte und Luft geschmeckt hatte, die nach offenem Raum roch und tatsächlich war sie nach einigen Schritten tatsächlich da, wo sie jetzt war. Am Eingang einer Höhle, vor ihr Dunkelheit, doch ihre Augen waren so daran gewöhnt, dass sie steiniges Gelände und einen Wald nicht allzu fern von ihnen erkannte.  
  
Sie kämpfte sich durch die Steine, in völliger Erschöpfung gestärkt durch die frische Atemluft, die sich für sie wie die schlagartige Erinnerung an das Leben anfühlte, ignorierend, wenn spitze Steine und hartes Gestrüpp an ihrem Kleid rissen oder ihre Beine aufschrammten. Der kalte Wind, der über die Ebene zog, war nicht unangenehm, sondern erfrischend in einer Weise, dass Arcariel fast glaubte, noch nie tobende Luft gespürt zu haben.  
  
Das Frieren kam erst, als sie den Wald erreichen, eine kleine Lichtung und Arcariel sich laut seufzend gegen einen Baum sinken liess, die Augen schliessend und für einen Moment ruhend. In ihrem Kopf war nichts ausser den immer noch präsenten körperlichen Schmerzen von Legolas, ihr Vater war nicht da. Es sorgte Arcariel etwas, wo sie doch jetzt in Freiheit war, aber sie hatte nicht die Kraft, darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Und hätte sie nicht diese starke Zittern in ihren Armen gespürt, wäre sie sofort in diesem Moment eingeschlafen. Doch sie konnte es noch nicht. Es war ihr zuwider, Legolas hier so wehrlos allein zu lassen, aber langsam kehrte ihr Verstand wieder zurück, der ihr sagte, dass sie Wärme schaffen musste, sonst würde der Elb die Nacht vielleicht nicht mehr überleben.  
  
Dieser Gedanke ängstigte sie und sie legte Legolas sanft auf den laubbedeckten Boden und plazierte ein paar Blätter und Äste über ihn, einerseits zur Tarnung, andererseits um wenigstens die Illusion zu haben, dass dies ihre immer präsente Körperwärme ersetzen könnte. Ihre telepathische Verbindung war mittlerweile sehr stark und kurze Sätze konnte Arcariel schon in ihrem Geist für ihn formen. Kleine Worte des Trostes, die sie aussand, während sie Feuerholz zusammensammelte. "Gleich wieder da.... nicht weit weg ...... Legolas..... wir werden es ...... schaffen.... Legolas."  
  
Sie plazierte das Holz direkt neben dem Ort wo er lag, Steine herum plazierend. Sie war dankbar, dass es nicht geregnet hatte und sie an dem trockenen Holz relativ leicht ein Feuer entzünden konnte. Zuerst eine kleine zögerliche Flamme, die Arcariel durch ihren Körper von dem Wind, der selbst in dieser geschützten kleinen Bucht von Bäumen noch von einer Seite kam zu schützen, aber nach einer Weile war das Feuer stark genug und sie eilte zu Legolas und nahm ihn sanft in seine Arme, darauf achtend, dass kein Funke des glühenden Holzes auf seine Wunden fiel.  
  
"Hol Wasser...... Legolas....."  
  
Sie hörte ein Rauschen und liess Legolas ein zweites Mal liegen. Er brauchte dringend Wasser. Verzweifelt blickte sich Arcariel um und entdeckte dann einen Stein mit einer Kuhle - sie dankte Eru für diese Hilfe - ging zu dem Bach, von dem das plätschernde Geräusch ausging und eilte wieder zu dem Elb, sorgsam, nichts zu verschütten.  
  
"Wieder da....... trink....... Legolas." Sie tröpfelte etwas in ihre Hand und hielt sie unter seinen Mund. Er hustete, als sie langsam etwas hereinfliessen liess, doch als sie das schluckende Geräusch in seiner Kehle vernahm, war sie etwas beruhigte. Doch dann hustete er wieder, das Wasser wieder ausspuckend. Arcariel merkte warum. Seine ganzer Mund musste voll sein von Blut.  
  
Sie lief ihn alles ausspucken, immer wieder Wasser holend und dann versorgte sie die schlimmsten seiner Wunden, mit Fetzen ihres Kleides sie verbindend. Dann trank sie selbst noch etwas und setzte sich wieder an das Feuer, das fast heruntergebrannt war. Nachdem sie noch ein wenig Holz dazu getan hatte, nahm sie den Elben wieder in ihre Arme, dankbar dafür wo sie waren - egal wo es war, es war ein Wald mit Wasser, Holz und schützenden Bäumen - schloss die Augen und schlief mit bissiger Hoffnung in das Leben von Legolas schliesslich dem Verlangen ihres Körpers nachgebend, in einen tiefen dunklen, traumlosen Schlaf ein.  
  
* * * 


	4. Awarth Verlassenheit

Titel: Manath en egledhron uireb - Ewigwährend Autorin: PippinTuk (scullyphiley@gmx.de)  
  
Anmerkungen: Alle Figuren, die euch bekannt vorkommen, gehören Tolkien. Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon, wenn mir echt Patzer unterlaufen.....ja ich habe den Herrn der Ringe gelesen, 2mal, bin jetzt am Silmarillion und habe den höchsten Respekt vor Mr.Tolkien. Vielleicht denke ich ja genau deswegen, daß das was ich hier schreibe, irgendwie entehrend wäre....... ich hoffe, es wirkt nichts falsch oder gekünstelt, ich würde ich mich sehr über euer Feedback freuen.  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Das fahle Morgenlicht brach heran und Nebel bedeckte noch die kühle Erde, als Arcariel erwachte und blasse Sonnenstrahlen in ihr Gesicht fielen. Hatte sie so kurz geschlafen? Es war tiefste Nacht gewesen, als sie hier angekommen waren, dessen war sie sich sicher. Und ihre Erschöpfung war übermächtig gewesen.  
  
Ihre Glieder sagten ihr das, als sie versuchte, aufzustehen. Wacklig und überlastet verlangten sie nach mehr Ruhe, doch ihr Geist war bereits wach und wollte nicht mehr schlafen, sondern die Frische dieses klaren Tages ausnutzen und kosten, was ihm so lange verwehrt war. Kalt prickelte der Morgentau auf ihrer Haut.  
  
Das Gras unter ihr war kühl und rau und...... leer. "Legolas?" krächzte sie, doch als sie ein unregelmäßiges Plätschern in ihrer Nähe vernahm, machte sie sich auf, um zu dem Bach, der neben ihnen geflossen war zu gehen. Elben hatten in der Tat eine beeindruckende Regeneration, was sie in dieser Art noch nicht erlebt hatte.  
  
Heute nacht noch war Legolas dem Tode nahe gewesen, doch jetzt konnte er schon aufstehen ohne ihre Hilfe?  
  
Sie fand ihn am Ufer sitzend, gegen einen Stein gelehnt und mit zittrigen Händen Wasser über seine Wunden gießend. "Legolas," sprach sie ihn an und nahm ihm automatisch den Stein mit demWasser aus den Händen, behende das tuend, was für ihn immer noch eine anstrengende Qual darstellte.  
  
"Arcariel," sagte er rauh und wollte den Wasserstein wieder an sich nehmen, doch sie verwehrte es ihn. "Du bist nicht in der Verfassung, sturer Elb," fügte sie hinzu, während sie ihr Werk fortführte, die blutigen Stoffetzen ablösend und sein rohes Fleisch weiter waschend. Sie wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr sie von seinem eindeutig gebesserten Zustand erstaunt war.  
  
"Ich...." begann er, doch schloss dann resignierend die Augen. "Hannon-le ."  
  
Dann öffnete er sie wieder und blickte genau in Arcariels großes Paar, das ihn erstaunt musterte. "Ich war mir vollkommen sicher, daß du nichts davon mitbekommen hast."  
  
"Nun ja, meine Erinnerung reicht bis zu.... der Folter." Arcariel schluckte, als ein Schatten über sein Gesicht huschte. "Und sie kam heute im Morgengrauen wieder. Nur verschwommene irreale Träume waren dazwischen, nichts was ich aussprechen könnte, weil ich nicht imstande wäre zu sagen, was es war."  
  
Arcariel zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging zu dem Bach, um neues Wasser zu holen. "Irgendjemand von uns musste uns ja herausholen. Und da du offenbar nicht in der Stimmung warst...."  
  
Legolas lächelte amüsiert, wofür sich sein angeschwollenes blaues Gesicht gleich mit einem stechenden Schmerz rächte. Sie vergass wohl, daß er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, aber er war höflich genug, nicht darauf hinzuweisen. "Du hast es ausgezeichnet gemacht, Tochter von Gondor."  
  
Arcariel schnaubte und war diesesmal mit dem Auswaschen nicht ganz so zärtlich wie gerade noch vor ein paar Momenten. "Ich frage mich, wie krank ihr sein könnt, daß euer Spott schon wieder zurückgekehrt ist."  
  
"Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dich zu verspotten," antwortete der Elb, doch sein Grinsen wurde mit dem festen Anziehen ihres neuen Verbandes an einer Wunde an seinem Bein bestraft. Er sollte lieber aufhören, er wusste, daß die Verletzungen ernster waren, als er zugeben wollte. Er verzog das Gesicht, teils theatralisch, teils aus echter Pein.  
  
"Es tut mir leid," fügte er hinzu, auf Arcariels Gnade hoffend. Sie kam tatsächlich, als sie ihn dazu brachte, sich umzudrehen und er ihr lautes Ausatmen hörte. Der Anblick musste tatsächlich nicht gerade angenehm sein. "Wer kann euch so etwas antun?" hauchte sie und begann, vorsichtig die restlichen Kleiderfetzen von seinem Oberkörper zu entfernen. So langsam und behutsam die das auch tat, Feuer brannte auf seinem Rücken und die schlimmsten Wunden von allen holten noch nicht alte, aber gerade vergessene Erinnerungen wieder zurück, fast grausamer als die körperliche Pein.  
  
Arcariel zuckte jedesmal zusammen, wenn Legolas einen kleinen Schrei von sich gab, jedes Mal, wenn sie Hand an diese furchtbaren Wunden legte. Sein ganzer Rücken war übersät mit tiefen Fleischwunden, so breite Furchen, daß sie einen Finger hätte hineinlegen können. Einige waren rosanes gewaschenes Fleisch, andere schon dunkler Grind, der sich in den Stoff hineingefressen hatte. Sie zog diese Stellen so vorsichtig wie sie konnte ab, doch die Schreie waren lauter und als Blut über seinen verunstalteten einst sicher so perfekten Elbenrücken floß, spürte sie die Schreie in seinem Kopf, die der Hilflosigkeit und der Scham und der Verzweiflung.  
  
"Es ist gleich vorbei, Legolas." Sie flüsterte ihm das die ganze Zeit zu. "Bald vorbei....." Immer wieder goß sie eiskalten Wasser darüber, um ihn etwas zu betäuben, aber etwas, was jenseits ihrer Macht stand zu lindern, peinigte ihn. Sie hatte von ihren Eltern, vor allem von ihrem Vater, viel über Arznei und Heilung gelernt, doch den Schmerz der Seele konnte auch sie nicht heilen, das war ihr bewusst. Zumindest nicht mit kalten Wasser und Verbänden. "Legolas, sei stark, du hast es gleich geschafft, mein kleiner Prinz, es ist bald vorbei......"  
  
Nach der Prozedur fiel Legolas fast nach vorne, überwältigt von Pein und Arcariel hielt ihn, seine Tränen gegen ihre Schulter fallen lassend. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, geschweige denn was ihre Rolle in dem ganzen war. Sie hatte ihn gerettet, weil es ihre Pflicht war und weil sie die Möglichkeit hatte und er nicht. Er war ein guter Freund ihres Vaters und der Erbe von Düsterwald. Ihre geistige Verbindung war in der Situation aus einer Notwendigkeit heraus entstanden, mit der fremden Bedrohung klar zu kommen. Sie heilte ihn, weil es ihre Verantwortung war, weil sie die einzige war, die es im Moment konnte und sie musste auch weiterhin Hilfe suchen, doch wer war dieser Fremde, der sich an ihrer Schulter ob des körperlichen Schmerzes ausweinte, wer war dieser Krieger, von dem sie schon so viel gehört hatte?  
  
Einige Stunden später waren sie nur ein wenig weitergekommen. Am Rande des Waldes und nicht weiter, da Arcariel nicht wollte, daß sie sich bei der Dämmerung im ungeschützten freien Feld befanden. Legolas schien ein Knöchel zerschmettert worden sein und sein rechter Unterarm - wohl die schlimmere Verletzung für einen Bogenschützen, aber sein verletzter Fuß - den Arcariel so gut es konnte geschient hatte - verhinderte ein schnelleres Fortkommen. Es war Abend und sie saßen in der Nähe des Baches, dessen Lauf sie gefolgt waren in der Hoffnung auf ein Zeichen der Zivilisation. Arcariel hatte ein paar Eichhörnchen gefangen mit den simpelsten aller Mittel, die sie gerade zu einer Suppe zubereitete. Sie hatten wenig geredet über den Tag ob der Anstrengungen und auch die geistige Verbindung schien schwächer zu werden, je weiter sie sich von dem Ort entfernten, von dem sie kamen.  
  
Es war Arcariel nicht klar warum, aber sie traute sich nicht zu fragen und versuchte selbst sich davon abzuhalten, darüber nachzudenken - sie war sich nicht sicher, inwiefern er ihre verräterischen Emotionen noch empfangen konnte. Statt dessen setzte sie sich neben den Elbenprinzen, besorgt sein Gesicht anschauend, das übersäht war von blauen Flecken und zu langsam heilenden Wunden, ein Gesicht, das nie verletzt werden sollte. Er hatte wie schon oft in der letzten Zeit einen Blick auf etwas gerichtet, was sie nicht sehen konnte, sie kannte ihn ja kaum, trotz dieser intensiven Erfahrungen, die sie durchliefen. Er war ein Fremder für sie, auch wenn sie sich in verbitterter Hoffnung auf Rettung geistig an ihn geklammert hatte.  
  
Er sah erst auf, als sie seinen Namen sagte und ihm ein paar Stücken Fleisch in die Hand drückte, zusammen mit etwas Wasser. Arcariel war sich nicht sicher, inwiefern die Elben Tiere jagten, aber Legolas schien in seinem Zustand nicht wählerisch zu sein und aß schnell alles auf, um dann wieder in die Weite zu blicken.  
  
Hätte sie ihn einschätzen können würde Arcariel - zusammen mit seinem stummen Verhalten den ganzen Tag lang - sagen, er wollte ihr ausweichen.  
  
Doch ihr Eindruck wurde gleich wieder zerstört, als sie sah, wie plötzlich eine stumme Träne seine Wange hinunterlief. Es tat ihr innerlich weh, ihn so schweigend und doch leidend dasitzen zu sehen und bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, umfasste ihre Hand die seine.  
  
Er drehte sich um und sein dunkelblauer Blick fixierte sie, ihr soviel und doch kaum etwas erzählend. Sie sah jedoch die Pein die er durchlief und fragte sich, wieviel seiner Erinnerung nun zurückgekehrt war. "Legolas, was denkt ihr?" brach sie heraus, ihm helfend wollend und dennoch sich mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert fühlend.  
  
Auf seinem Gesicht wuchs ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln. "Ich weiß es selbst nicht." Er schluckte und umfasste mit beiden Händen die ihre. "Ich fühle Schmerz, nicht den körperlichen, er ist immer präsent.... aber einen seelischen, als würde etwas, was ich schon längst vergessen wollte, wieder aufwachen und mich verletzen wollen." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als ob um die Gedanken fortschicken zu können, aber sie wusste, daß es nicht funktionieren konnte. "Ich sollte nicht so denken, denn mein Volk sollte keinen Schmerz noch Qual empfinden. Und doch...."  
  
"Was ist es?" fragte Arcariel, die nicht schlau wurde aus seinen Worten. Sie wusste, die Qual und der Schmerz sollte nicht existieren, aber er war gekommen. Und sie wusste von ihrer Mutter, daß ein solcher Schmerz auch das unsterbliche Volk der Elben einholen konnte, es von seiner Reinheit zerstörend. Doch was war wirklich in dem Raum ihres Peinigers passiert, was ihn weinen ließ, wo er nie Tränen vergiessen sollte? Arcariels Herz zog sich ob solcher Tragik zusammen.  
  
Legolas senkte den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen. Vielleicht später einmal, aber nicht jetzt, wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob es wirklich vorbei ist."  
  
"Ich will euch.........dir helfen, Legolas." Sie umfasste seine Wange und zwang ihn, sie wieder anzuschauen. Seine Worte machten ihr fast noch mehr Angst als sein Schweigen. Seine stille Träne hatte sie innerlich bluten lassen. "Ich bin die einzige, die das im Moment kann und ich werde mein Bestes geben, allein dafür, daß du meinem Vater oft das Leben gerettet hast. Ich würde nicht da sein ohne dich und jetzt will ich dafür sorgen, daß der Schmerz dich nicht zerstört." Bevor er sie unterbrechen wollte, sprach sie weiter. "Ich weiß, was es bedeutet. Ich weiß, dass auch elbische Herzen brechen können und es ihr Tod ist. Der Tod von etwas, was nicht sterben sollte und genau deswegen ist meine Mutter bei meinem Vater geblieben. Es hätte sie sonst getötet."  
  
Legolas blickte sie mit großen Augen an, ob der Weisheit die von dieser jungen starken Frau ausging, die noch so rebellisch und unreif gewirkt hatte, als er sie das erste Mal in der Zelle sah. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du mir helfen kannst, Arcariel, aber ich danke dir für das Angebot. Es ist etwas, was in den dunklen Zeiten geschehen ist und diese Person, die wir alle für tot gehalten hatten, ist nun zurückgekehrt."  
  
"Er war es........ der dir das hier angetan hat?"  
  
Legolas nickte. "Ein Abtrünniger unseres Volkes. Sein Verrat war schlimm genug, aber ich kann nicht verstehen, wie nur Hass in ihm existieren kann. Wie sich jemand, geboren aus dem selben Fleisch und Blut......." Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte hinunter auf unsere Hände. "Wir kämpfen gegen das Böse und sind gleichzeitig nicht resistent gegen das Böse in uns selbst."  
  
Arcariel war vollkommen irritiert und besorgt........ sie wollte Legolas Trost Spenden, doch seine Worte ließen Furcht in ihr emporsteigen. Sie hatte die Macht dessen erlebt, der sie gefangenhielt und wenn dies gegen ihn......war es gegen ihn gerichtet? Und sein eigen Fleisch und Blut? Meinte er nur, daß dieser ein Elb war oder...... Arcariel wollte das nicht glauben, auch wenn sich der Verdacht in ihr rührte, das es wahr war.  
  
Trotz ihrer Unsicherheit lehnte sie sich zu dem Elben und flüsterte leise: "Legolas, ich habe deinen Geist gesehen. Es war eine fremde Erfahrung und ich hatte Angst. Hätte ich etwas Böses entdeckt, dann wäre ich sicher zurückgeschreckt. Und......" Sie schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl ihrer ineinandergeschlungenen Hände. Wärme an Wärme, der Schmerz seines Körpers wurde ihrer und ihre Seele trug die Pein seiner Seele.  
  
"Ich bin immer noch hier."  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen. "Ich muss noch viel über dich lernen, Legolas, und ich bin mir sicher, daß ich nie alles wissen würde. Ich weiß nicht, was du erfahren und gesehen hast in deinem Leben, aber ich habe deine Seele gesehen. Nur ein fremder, böser Zauber könnte etwas Böses daraus machen, und dann wäre das Böse immer noch nicht das deine, sondern die fremde Macht."  
  
Er lächelte sie müde an und sagte leise in ihrem Geist. "Ich verzeihe dir deine Unwissenheit, Arcariel Silithamrun, denn du bist noch jung, auch wenn ich wünschte, das was du sagtest wäre wahr."  
  
Und dann legte er sich hin und blickte in die Sterne und Arcariel wusste, daß sein Geist nun Sphären erreichte, in die sie nicht mehr dringen konnte.  
  
* * *  
  
Sie schlief sehr schlecht in dieser Nacht, sich von Seite zu Seite drehend, manchmal in einem schwebenden, unruhigen Zustand zwischen Traum und Realität aufwachend, geistlos vor sich hinstarrend, dann schloss Arcariel wieder die Augen, um Schlaf zu finden, der ihr jedoch verwehrt zu sein schien. Sinn-und ziellose Gedanken flogen durch ihren Kopf, Sorgen, die sie nicht lösen könnte, Sorgen um Legolas, um ihren Vater, um sich selbst.  
  
Sorgen was sie machen sollte und wie das, was sie gerade durchmachte, die Realität sein konnte. Er hatte von einer dunklen Macht gesprochen, doch dunkle Mächte existierten nur in Geschichten, in denen, wo mutige Krieger wie ihr Vater oder der kleine Hobbit Peregrin gekämpft hatten. Doch auch der Elb, der neben ihr lag hatte damals gekämpft gegen das Böse und seine Augen hatten sicher schon viel Böses gesehen und wie konnte er angesichts dessen jetzt, von Angst und Kummer gepeinigt, wie ein kleines Kind neben ihr gelegen haben, das bitterlich weinte von dem Schmerz, als sie seine Wunden versäuberte?  
  
Dunkel schienen seine Ahnungen zu sein und dunkler wirkten sie inmitten der Nacht, die die beiden nun umgab, auch wenn deren Natur Arcariel zwar langsam und schleichend bewusst wurde, aber deren wahrer Inhalt ihr verborgen blieb, genau wie das wahre Wesen dieses Elbs, der ihr sein Innerstes gezeigt hatte, seine tiefsten Abgründe und der für sie trotzdem so fremd wirkte wie als hätte sie ihn gerade erst erblickt.  
  
Und doch.... seine Stimme. Sie war warm und erschaffte die Illusion von Vertrautheit - es fühlte sich nicht an wie ein Trugbild - und sie sprach zu ihr. Nicht, weil sie die einzige in der Nähe war, zu dem sie hätte sprechen können, sondern sie schien zu ihr zu sprechen.  
  
Genau wie die Stimme ihres Vaters. Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem König von Gondor und die Erschöpfung und die Traurigkeit die seine geistliche Verbindung zu ihr das letzte Mal, als sie von ihm hörte, getränkt zu haben schienen. Was war nur passiert? Welche Trauer befiel mit einem Mal ihr Schicksal und das derer um sie, und warum?  
  
Sie stellte sich das starke, immer noch wilde und sanfte Gesicht ihres Vater in ihrem Geiste vor, doch sie schaffte es nicht, sich ihn als zuversichtlichen und mächtigen König Gondors in ihrem inneren Auge aufzubauen, als sanften liebenden Vater... nein das Bild das sie sah erschreckte sie so sehr, dass sie fast wieder wach geworden wäre. Ausgemergelt waren seine Gesichtszüge, Blut bedeckte seine Kleidung und seine Hände und Müdigkeit schien ihn in seinen Bann ziehen zu wollen, doch er kämpfte dagegen an.  
  
Für einen Moment dachte Arcariel, sie hätte ein Bild eines Kampfes aus früherer Zeit gesehen, aus jenen, wo er fast überwältigt vom Feind darum gerungen hatte, die Hoffnung zu finden, die sie alle vorm Untergang retten konnte, aber die junge Halbelbe wusste, daß es ein Bild der Gegenwart war, das sie erblickte.  
  
Ihr Vater, der in seinem Privatgemach saß und in seinen Spiegel schaute und sich fragte, ob er den König Gondor, den großen Elessar, immer noch darin zu erblicken vermochte. War ihr Vater früher oft von Selbstzweifeln geplagt gewesen, in der Zeit, als er noch ziellos und mit einer verzehrenden Liebe in seinem Herzen durch die Wälder gestrichen war, so machten ihr diese fundamentalen Unsicherheiten in seinem Innersten in Blütezeiten seines Königreichs Angst.  
  
Sie wollte gegen die Vision ankämpfen, wollte sie als bösen Traum verscheuchen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf ihre Wange legte und eine leise Stimme, weich und klar wie ein Wildbach im Mondenschein, ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: "Arcariel, Tochter von Gondor, sorgt euch nicht um mich. Ich muss mich verabschieden, aber nicht für immer werde ich euch verlassen."  
  
Der wärmende Hauch seiner Haut, die über ihre strich, war sofort wieder verschwunden, und Arcariel hörte die langsamen Schritte nicht, die sich von ihr entfernten, sondern hatte nur noch die milde Erinnerung an die tröstende Stimme im Kopf, die ihr zugewispert hat, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, was sie bedeuteten.  
  
Erst als sie aus traumlosen Schlaf erwachte, merkte sie, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Ihr Herz fühlte sich schwer an und der früheste Morgennebel lies sie mit seiner beissenden Frische erzittern. Der Wald war noch still, kaum ein Wesen war bereits erwacht, außer die, die nicht schliefen. Und Legolas - eines von diesen - war verschwunden.  
  
Und dunkel kam die Erinnerung an die flüsternde Stimme und die sanften Worte, die nichts anderes bedeuteten, als daß er Arcariel verliess. Auf sich allein gestellt und trotz der unendlichen Weiten, die Arcariel schon allein durch Wälder und Wiesen wandernd verbracht hatte, schmerzte sie dies, und sie hatte sich noch nie so einsam gefühlt.  
  
Ihr einziger Bündnispartner in dieser fremden gefährlichen Situation, der tödlich verletzt war, hatte sie verlassen und ihr Vater stand von Selbstzweifeln gepeinigt in Gondor, und niemand war da, der ihr helfen könnte, denn sie wusste nicht, wo sie war. Sie konnte ebenso gut sofort umgebracht werden, denn noch nie waren ihr die Geschichten über einzelne Orks und andere Kreaturen der dunklen Zeiten, die immer noch durch die Landschaft strichen, jemals so ernst erschienen wie jetzt.  
  
"Legolas?" machte sie einen halbherzigen Versuch, den Elben zu rufen, als würde er hinter dem nächsten Baum auftauchen oder sich im Fluss waschen. Es war zwecklos, denn in ihrem Innersten wusste Arcariel, daß er wirklich gegangen war.  
  
Doch ihr Ruf blieb nicht unbeantwortet, eine besorgte Stimme drang in ihren Geist ein und rief ihren Namen. "Arcariel!"  
  
"Ada !" Stark war sein Ausruf und Arcariel antwortete, sorgenvoll und glücklich, ihn zu ihr sprechen zu hören, gleichzeitig: "Wie hast du mich gefunden?"  
  
"Das frage ich mich selbst... Arcariel, wo bist du? Ich sehe dich, aber nur verschwommen und in Tränen." Er klang so erschöpft, wie sie ihn gesehen hatte, doch Arcariel wagte es nicht, ihn anzulügen, gerade, weil er seit Tagen - Wochen? - nicht gewusst hatte, wo sie war.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht... ich sitze an einer Waldlichtung. Man hat mich gefangengenommen in einem Verliess und eine gefährliche .... Macht..." Die dunkle Erinnerung an die sanfte, einschmeichelnde Stimme, die fast ihren Geist durchbrochen hätte, ließ sie schaudern und Aragorn schien es zu merken. "Ich wurde davon gewarnt, Tochter, und ich spüre seine Macht. Aber auch mir ist verborgen, was dahinter steckt."  
  
Ein Unglück war in Gondor vorgefallen! Aragorns Stimme verriet ihr dies ohne Worte und Arcariel wusste, dass seine Ausgemergeltheit daher rührte, aber sie wagte es nicht, darum zu fragen und sein ohnehin geplagtes Herz noch mehr zu peinigen. "Legolas Grünblatt sagte es wäre jemand von seinem Blute und mir ist nicht klar, was er damit meint."  
  
"Legolas ist bei dir?" erklang der erstaunte Ausruf Elessars in ihrem Geist.  
  
Arcariel nickte, auch wenn sie wusste, daß ihr Vater es nicht sehen konnte. "Wir flohen gemeinsam und er ist schwer verletzt. Ich habe getan was ich konnte, aber jetzt ist er verschwunden."  
  
Die geflüsterten Worte des Elben passierten in ihrem Geiste wieder Revue und auch ihr Vater muss sie gehört haben, denn sanft antwortete er ihr, sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Arcariel fragte sich - und mit ihrem offenen Geist unbewusst auch gleichzeitig Elessar - ob Aragorn jemals so ein Verhalten bei seinem Freund erlebt hatte und ohne Aufforderung verneinte er dies.  
  
"Seine Wunden waren so tief und sein Pein ist so gross," klagte Arcariel. "Es heisst, dass jede Wunde die einem Elb zugefügt wird, heilen kann, dass er zurückkehren kann zu der Perfektion, die er einstmals war. Doch wie kann so tiefer Schmerz heilen?"  
  
Arcariel wusste, dass sich ihre Gedanken im Kreis drehten und sie noch viel zu wenig über Elben wusste - obwohl in ihr auch das Blut des unsterblichen Volkes mitfloss - um wirklich begreifen zu können, welche Kräfte in diesen Geschöpfen ruhten. Zu wenig Elben hatte sie in ihrem Leben getroffen und wenig hatte sie ihre elbische Seite erforscht.  
  
Auch Aragorn merkte die schmerzhafte und ziellose Grübelei seiner Tochter und sagte sanft: "Kind, ich muss in die Häuser der Heilung, man braucht mich dort. Ich kann dir sagen, dass du dich nicht sorgen brauchst, aber da du es sowieso tust hoffe ich, dass du trotzdem einen klaren Geist behälst und bitte nicht aufgibst. Legolas' Schicksal liegt im Moment nicht in deinen Händen und wenn er sagt, dass euer Abschied nicht für immer ist, dann werdet ihr euch wiedertreffen. Ruf mich, wenn du meine Hilfe benötigst oder wenn du herausgefunden hast, wo du bist. Le melin, Arcariel. Namarié."  
  
Arcariel seufzte. "Le melin, Ada."  
  
Und dann stand sie auf, um sich dem Tag zu stellen. Gepäck besass sie nicht, also ging sie los, so wie sie war, darüber nachdenkend, welchen Weg sie einschlagen sollte. Sie prüfte den Sonnenstand, doch auch wenn sie sich jetzt über die Himmelsrichtungen bewusst war, waren ob der struppigen eintönigen Waldlandschaft um sie nicht viele Hinweise zu finden wo sie sich befand. Durch die Bäume hindurch konnte sie schemenhaft die Umrisse von Hügeln sehen, die ihr nur sagten, dass sie sich eindeutig nicht in einem Hochgebirge befand. Auch war der Wald dominiert von Laubbäumen und längst nicht so dicht wie andere Wälder, die sie gesehen hatte. Schulterzuckend nahm sie den Weg nach Nordosten, der den Bach entlangging, dem sie schon bisher gefolgt war; sein Wasser in die Richtung fliessend, die ihre Füsse taten, die seinen Lauf begleiteten.  
  
* * * 


	5. Elo!

Titel: Manath en egledhron uireb - Ewigwährend Autorin: PippinTuk (scullyphiley@gmx.de)  
  
Anmerkungen: Alle Figuren, die euch bekannt vorkommen, gehören Tolkien. Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon, wenn mir echt Patzer unterlaufen.....ja ich habe den Herrn der Ringe gelesen, 2mal, bin jetzt am Silmarillion und habe den höchsten Respekt vor Mr.Tolkien. Vielleicht denke ich ja genau deswegen, daß das was ich hier schreibe, irgendwie entehrend wäre....... ich hoffe, es wirkt nichts falsch oder gekünstelt, ich würde ich mich sehr über euer Feedback freuen.  
  
Okay... ein neues Kapitel... ich hab es vor Ewigkeiten angefangen und es ist auch nicht ganz so lang, aber mittlerweile habe ich ein wenig eine Ahnung, in welche Richtung sich die Geschichte entwickelt.  
  
Ich brauche meist ein wenig länger, weil ich - gerade weil ich schon Fehler gemacht hab, die aber unänderbar sind - eigentlich mittelerde-authentisch bleiben möchte.  
  
Von daher muss ich für die nächsten Kapitel durchaus noch ein bisschen recherchieren.... auch wenn ich das Silmarillion schon gelesen habe *vor stolz brust schwell* :-P.  
  
Ach ja.... wenn sich jemand fragt: "Wo zur Hölle ist Eldarion??"  
  
Das ist einer der kleinen Fehler, die ich schon gemacht habe ;).  
  
Seht es mir nach! Ich habe die Geschichte vor fast 1 1/2 Jahren begonnen, ein halbes Jahr nachdem ich den Film gesehen habe und kaum ein paar Wochen nachdem ich das Buch beendet habe.  
  
Aber ich strenge mich an ;).  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Berenaeras hatte seit der Schlacht auf den Pelennorfeldern recht viel Zeit in der Weißen Stadt zugebracht. Doch in den letzten paar Jahren hatte der Elb sie eher sporadisch oder nie besucht und sich eher auf das Leben in der Wildnis beschränkt, nun, wo die meisten Elben in den Westen gezogen waren und er auch in ihren Stätten keine Zuflucht mehr fand.  
  
Das einzig verbleibende Reich der Elben war nun Düsterwald -sicher würde es auch nicht mehr lange bestehen - und er fühlte sich in den dunkelsten Tälern Mordors willkommener als dort. Was ihm heute morgen plötzlich wieder bewiesen wurde, als etwas geschah, mit dem er in den Tiefen der Wälder am Amon Hen, die er schon seit Wochen durchstreifte, nicht gerechnet hätte. Tiefschwarze Nacht lag über dem Lande, die kaum vorhandene Neumondsichel spiegelte sich wie der Hauch von dunklem flüssigen Silber auf dem Anduin. Kaum ein Laut war zu hören, bis auf das Rascheln kleinerer Tiere und das betörende Rauschen des Flusses.  
  
Das Lagerfeuer war erloschen; nur kleine Rauchschwaden schwangen noch um die Feuerstelle im Wind. Der Elb sass auf einem grossen flachen Stein am Westufer, die Augen geschlossen, seine langen fast weißblonden Haare lose um sein ebenmässiges Gesicht wehend, sein Körper in einer sitzenden Ruheposition verhalten. Seine Gedanken trieben mit den Wässern, hin zu dem Ort, wo sie von ihrem Ursprung aus reisten. Hin zu Ulmos Heimat, darüber fliegend wie die Wesen, deren Schrei ihn lockte....Schrei!  
  
Es dauerte kaum einen Augenaufschlag, bis Berenaeras aufgesprungen war, mit dem Pfeil in seinem Bogen auf die Schwarz der Bäume zielend, die gerade noch hinter ihm lagen. Es raschelte unhörbar für die Ohren eines Sterblichen und der Waldelb wusste genau, dass dies kein Tier sein konnte. Langsam und beinahe lautlos pirschte er sich durch das Gestrüpp, geduckt und kampfbereit. Seinen Bogen entspannte er, doch lies ihn mitsamt dem Pfeil, bereit ihn zu benutzen in seinen Händen ruhen.  
  
Da - wieder das Rascheln, knapp hinter einer Nadelbaumansammlung links von ihm! Auf festen Wurzeln sich fortbewegend, um die trockenen Blätter des Waldboden ihn nicht verraten zu lassen, umging er rasch das dichte Wäldchen vor ihm und sah sich um. Und tatsächlich - seine scharfen Elbenaugen konnte trotz desr Schatten der Tannen, die das sowieso schon schwache Licht des Neumondes noch mehr verdeckten, einen Umriss ausmachen... eine schwarz wirkende Gestalt und als er sich vorsichtig näherte, merkte Berenaeras, dass das Rascheln nicht so leise gewesen war, weil die Person sich fast lautlos durch den Wald bewegte - nein, von Bewegung zu sprechen, wäre hier schon übertrieben.  
  
"Bei Eru, ich dachte, diese Wälder wären sicher!"  
  
* * *  
  
In diesen Tagen des Friedens war die Wache der weißen Stadt fast nur repräsentativ. Seit Jahren hatte nichts Gefährlicheres als einige Raubtiere und einzelne verlorene Orks die Tore von Minas Tirith erreicht und nie war in dieser Zeit ein Soldat Gondors ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen. Trotzdem war es eine ehrenvolle und traditionsreiche Aufgabe, an den Haupttoren der sieben Ringe zu stehen und Gefahren von der Stadt fernzuhalten.  
  
In diesen Tagen hatte sich vieles verändert und doch war die Aufgabe der Wächter wichtiger als zuvor und jeder Besucher wurde misstrauischer beäugt und - was wirklich auf eine Ausnahmesituation hinwies - oft abgewiesen und nach Ithilien, andere Gegenden Gondors oder gar bis nach Rohan geschickt, falls sie Unterkunft oder andere Hilfe benötigten. Denn die Aufgabe der Wächter war nicht länger, die Stadt vor Gefahren zu schützen, als vielmehr die Gefahr in der Stadt nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen oder zu verstärken.  
  
Einige gesunde Reiter wurden in alle Himmelsrichtungen geschickt, um Hilfe zu holen, doch niemand rechnete wirklich damit, dass eben jene kommen würde. Die Krankheit breitete sich rasend schnell aus, so sehr auch jeder, der auch nur halbwegs der Heilkunst mächtig war, dagegen anzukämpfen versuchte und dabei oft selbst noch krank wurde.  
  
Wie ein fremder Zauber lag die Epidemie über der Stadt und in solchen Zeiten der Not und Verzweiflung musste Elessar stärker sein als je zuvor, denn diese Herausforderung war das Schlimmste was seit den dunklen Zeiten des Ringkrieges über Minas Tirith gekommen war.  
  
Schlaf und Hunger meist grimmig ignorierend wachte er in den Häusern der Heilung über sein Volk, bestrebt zu heilen und - fast genauso wichtig - Hoffnung aufrecht zu erhalten oder zumindest niemanden so weit resignieren zu lassen, dass er aufhörte, etwas zu tun. Aragorn war ein starker König und sein Volk vertraute ihm und er wollte dieses Vertrauen nie wieder enttäuschen müssen.  
  
Er ging durch die Strassen nahe des Haupteingangs des zweiten Stadtringes; die weißen Wände der Häuser und die Mauern lagen ob der Dämmerung schon in einem goldenen Licht und die Schreie und das allgegenwärtige Gefühl der Bedrohung standen im krassen Gegensatz zu dieser Schönheit.  
  
"Herr Elessar, König, bitte.... helft mir!"  
  
Aragorn folgte dem Klang der jungen hohen Stimme und blickte rechts von sich nach unten auf den ärmlich gekleideten Körper, den braungelockten Kopf tief gesenkt. Er kniete sich vor dem Burschen hin und strich ihm sanft über den Schopf, mit einem Finger sein kleines Gesicht anhebend, so dass grüne ängstliche Augen in seine blickten.  
  
"Was hast du, mein Sohn?" fragte er sanft und beäugte den Jungen vorsichtig. Keine Anzeichen der Krankheit schienen auf ihm zu liegen - Elessar hatte es auch kaum erwartet, denn Kinder schienen auffälligerweise nie oder nur sehr selten betroffen zu sein.  
  
Er schien zehn, höchstens zwölf Jahre alt zu sein, doch die Furcht in seinen Augen war kindlich. "M...meine Eltern sind schwer krank... meine Mutter...verstorben... es wurde... mir gesagt... und jetzt..... das Haus.... besetzt....wo sie lagen.... "  
  
Wiederrum fiel er zu Boden in eine demütigen Haltung. "Bitte, mein König, helft mir!"  
  
Aragorn seufzte innerlich. Gab es nicht schon genug Bedrohung von außen, schien sie sie von innen auch noch zu erreichen. Wie konnten Menschen seines Volks die eigenen so behandeln, vor allem in solch kritischen Zeiten? Wie konnten sie ein Kind so behandeln....  
  
Er nahm die Hand des Jungen in seine und zog ihn auf die Beine. "Wie ist dein Name?"  
  
"Aldwyn, mein König."  
  
"Erzähle mir genau was passiert ist, Aldwyn und ich werde versuchen, dir zu helfen!"  
  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu der Behausung des Burschen, die im ersten Stadtring lag - Aragorn fragte sich innerlich, wie er den zweiten erreicht haben konnte, denn auch innerhalb der Stadt waren die Wachen nur strenger geworden. Er sagte jedoch nichts, um den Jungen nicht weiter zu verwirren, sondern lauschte erstaunt der Geschichte, die er erzählte.  
  
"....sie waren fremd und sie gingen zu dem Körper meines Vaters... sie waren einfach im Raum, einfach so, als ich kurz Wasser holen wollte... sie sagten mir ich sollte mich nicht aufregen und sie würden sich darum kümmern......." Er blickte ihn erschrocken an, als er die Ereignisse erneut geistig durchlebte. "Sie liessen mich nicht zu ihm! Keiner von ihnen griff mich an..... aber sie waren so .... fremd!"  
  
Der Bericht des Jungen unterschied sich erheblich von allem was Aragorn in den letzten paar Tagen gehört hatte. Meist hatten Kinder ihn geholt, um ihre Eltern zu behandeln und oft konnte er ihnen nur noch beim Sterben zusehen. Oft brachte er auch Waisen oder andere Menschen, die eine geliebte Person verloren hatten, in Stätten, wo sie nicht allein waren.... aber was Aldwyn erzählte, verwunderte ihn.  
  
"Wir sind da!" rief er aus, als sie vor einem kleinen einstöckigen Steinhaus stehenblieben, bevor Elessar nachfragen konnte, in welcher Art diese Besucher nun fremd waren. Sie betraten das einzige Zimmer des Baus durch die niedrige Eingangstür und Aragorn machte sich gefasst, auf was immer kommen würde. Dumpfe, fast unhörbare Geräusche kamen aus einer unbeleuchteten Ecke, leises Geflüster, immer wieder das Geräusch von plätscherndem Wasser, ein leichter feuchtheißer Duft von Kräutern durchzog den Raum. Aragorn näherte sich ihnen langsam und sah drei im schwindenden Licht vollkommen schwarze Umrisse einige Schritte vor sich vor einem Bett hantieren.  
  
"Wer seid ihr, dass ihr in das Haus dieses wehrlosen Jungen eintretet und ihm verwehrt, seinem Vater zu helfen?" Seine laute, scharfe Stimme ließ eine der drei Gestalten sich umdrehen, jedoch kaum erschrocken, eher interessiert und langsam auf Elessar und Aldwyn der sich halb hinter Aragorn verbarg zu.  
  
"König Elessar, wir versuchen diesem Mann zu helfen, doch sein Sohn lief erschreckt davon, so sehr wir auch beteuerten, dass er keine Angst haben braucht." Seine Stimme klang sanft und doch bestimmt, er schien jemand zu sein, der in dem festen Glauben steht, das richtige zu tun.  
  
"Wir sind für jede Hilfe dankbar, aber fragt das nächste Mal, bevor ihr einfach in ein Haus eindringt!" sagte Elessar streng und fügte anschließend hinzu: "Der Junge erzählte von einer Fremdheit an euch, die ihn erschreckt habe..... auch mir seid ihr nicht bekannt, auch wenn euch augenscheinlich mein Name nicht fremd ist. Tretet ins Licht und gebt euch zu erkennen!"  
  
Der Mann trat in den helleren Bereich des Raums nahe der Eingangstür. Trotz des sanften Abendlichts würde nun seine dunkelgrüne lange Robe erkennbar, die fast strahlenden, fast weißen Haare und sein ebenmässiges Gesicht.  
  
Elessar blickte ihn erstaunt an, doch ein Lächeln breitete sich seit langem das erste Mal auf seinen lange besorgten Zügen aus. "König Thranduil hab Dank! In solch einer Stunde hätte ich niemals mit dieser unerwarteten Hilfe gerechnet, doch ich stehe tief in eurer Schuld!"  
  
Der blonde Elb lächelte Aragorn an, als dieser grinsend hinzufügte: "Fremde, die ungefragt in ein Haus eindringen, um dort zu heilen... ich hätte wohl wissen müssen, dass es Waldelben sind. Keine große Zeit für Förmlichkeiten."  
  
"Es ist mir eine Ehre, euch zu helfen," sagte er und wurde dann wieder ernst, "mein Name ist Dûlas und das sind Dimatar und Teldion. Wir wurden in der Tat von König Thranduil ausgeschickt und wir schicken euch seine Grüße. Er ist im Moment auf der Suche nach euch, denn tief besorgt hat ihn die Nachricht, dass Prinz Legolas wie auch eure Tochter Arcariel verschwunden sind." Er seufzte leise. "Von dieser schlimmen Lage erfuhren wir erst an den äußersten Grenzen Düsterwalds, als uns einer eurer Reiter erreicht und obwohl wir noch so viele Heiler mitbrachten wie wir konnten.... wäre uns die Botschaft früher zugekommen, hätten wir noch mehr mitbringen können."  
  
Aragorn nickte und verbeugte sich leicht. "Wir sind für jede Hilfe dankbar. Mögen die Valar euch segnen." Dann drehte er sich um und kniete sich zu Aldwyn, dessen erstaunter wie erschrockener Blick zwischen dem Bett mit seinem Vater und den Waldelben und Elessar hin-und herwanderte. Aragorn merkte, dass er im Gespräch mit Dûlas wieder in die elbische Sprache gefallen war. Der Junge schien augenscheinlich zerrissen zu sein in seiner Erleichterung, dass sein König friedlich mit den Fremden zu sprechen vermochte wie auch seiner nicht weichenden Erschrockenheit, die durch den Klang der fremden Worte noch verstärkt wurde.  
  
"Aldwyn, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Dies sind Elben aus dem nördlichen Königreich Düsterwald und sie sind vieler Heilkünste mächtig, noch mächtiger als ich es bin." Er fragte den Jungen sanft und mit einem kleinen Lächeln: "Du hast das unsterbliche Volk noch nie erblickt, noch ihre Sprache gehört, nicht wahr?"  
  
Aldwyn schüttelte den Kopf, doch seine Skepsis und Angst schien etwas gewichen zu sein. "Nein, Herr Elessar." Er senkte wieder das Haupt und fragte leise: "Werden sie Vater dann heilen? Und wann darf ich zu ihm?"  
  
Nicht Aragorn antwortete, sondern Dûlas trat vor den Jungen, die für Waldelben - zumindest im Vergleich zu den anderen unsterblichen Mitgliedern ihres Volks - typische Rauhheit einen Moment ablegend. "Hab keine Furcht. Er wird wieder gesund... und ja, du kannst zu ihm."  
  
Er lächelte sanft und als Aldwyn zu seinem Vater rannte und sich der Waldelb wieder an den König richtete, senkte Aragorn kurz ehrfürchtig sein Haupt ob der Heilkraft der Elben und blickte ihm dann in die Augen. "Wieviele von Euch sind hier zugegen? Und woher könnt ihr diese Krankheit besiegen? Ich war vollkommen machtlos dagegen, so schien es mir."  
  
Dûlas grinste leicht, weniger spöttisch, als verständnisvoll, auch wenn sich nicht ganz traute, eine gewisse Herablässigkeit vor dem König Gondors zu zeigen. "Ich weiß, Ihr seid ein großer Heiler, König Elessar, doch rühren eure großen Heilkünste eher von dem was Herr Elrond euch in Bruchtal beibrachte ebenso wie die Stärke, die in eurem númenorischen Blut fliesst. Die Heilkunst der Waldelben mag nicht so kraftvoll und prächtig sein, doch wir wissen - diese Krankheit war nicht für euch bestimmt."  
  
Er blickte sorgenvoll zu dem Bett des kranken Menschen und zu Dimatar und Teldian, die die zubereiteten Kräutermischungen in kleine Flaschen füllten, die sie abkorkten. "Wir können nicht verweilen, König Elessar. Es wäre unser Tod."  
  
* * * 


End file.
